


Dirty Deeds

by scatterthestars



Category: Glee
Genre: Age Difference, Barebacking, Fluff, M/M, Older Blaine, Read author's note for more, Younger Kurt, affair, married Blaine, minimal angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 35,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24601138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatterthestars/pseuds/scatterthestars
Summary: What started off as a hunger for each other has morphed into something Kurt never expected.  And he loves every moment of what he shares with Blaine.  Longs for more.  And when a weekend away with Blaine gives him a glimpse of the future he wants, that longing grows.  It's a future that becomes more of a possibility with each passing day.  One Blaine promises him.  A promise he trust.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 14
Kudos: 91





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I will come out and say this is the most self-indulgent thing I've ever written. This story started off as PWP. I intended for it to only be the first scene and then I would think of more to write and go on and on and on until it turned into this 30k+ story. So what started off as a quick one-shot that was only supposed to be porn without plot turned into a story with porn and plot.  
> A few things before going into this fic:  
> 1\. I will be upfront and say there is a kink in this story that I've never written before, but it's a version of a kink. I would say it's adjacent to the kink. It's daddy!kink. But instead of Kurt referring to Blaine as Daddy, he refers to him as Uncle Blaine during sex scenes, so if that is not for you I understand and you probably will want to exit out of this one right now. Without outright saying why Kurt does that, I'm sure I allude why he does so.  
> 2\. Blaine refers to Kurt as Little Minx in the story, and I know that is the girl version of the word. But I wanted to use that because the guy version is ugly and nixed that real quick.  
> 3\. Kurt does wear lingerie in this fic. So if that is something else not for you, I understand you not wanting to continue and reading.  
> 4\. Butt plugs. That's it. That's the final one.  
> For those of you who still read, hope you find some enjoyment.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wake up, little minx."

Kurt slowly blinks his eyes open. The clock on his nightstand tells him it's a few minutes past one in the morning. When he tries to roll over a hand on the middle of his back holds him down. It's only then that his sleep muddled brain takes notice of a few things. The first being that he's completely naked. Which wasn't how he fell asleep. He can just make out his shirt and underwear in a pile by his bed. The other thing he takes notice of is someone mouthing at his neck while three fingers stretch him open.

"Oh...  _ Fuck! _ " He arches his lower back. Pushes his ass back on those three thick fingers that perfectly fuck him. Ruts his hips down on his bed for any kind of friction on his hard as steel cock.

The hand on his back reaches up and grabs his shoulder. Continues to hold him down as the three fingers in his ass plunge in and out a few more times before being removed.

Flipped to his back, body flush and needy, he stares up at the man responsible, stares up at Blaine, as he coats his cock with lube. There's a need he recognizes in his eyes. A fiery hunger that excites him. He knows that look. Has seen it several times in the past year. Knows Blaine is desperate for him in a way that means, rough, dirty sex.

His cock twitches.

"Please, Blaine," he whines, already needy in a desperate way himself after only being awake a couple minutes.

"Fuck! Hold your knees up. Show me that pretty hole."

Kurt grabs behind his knees and lifts them to his chest. Shows Blaine what he wants. Smiles when he growls and begins to jack his cock.

A slick thumb presses to his hole. Traces the rim a few times before pushing in.

"Is this my hole, little minx?"

Kurt drops his head back. "Yes." A moan escapes him.

"That's right." Blaine pulls his thumb free and rubs the head of his cock over his hole. "Look at me."

Kurt lifts his head and locks eyes with Blaine.

"This is my hole. My ass to fuck anytime I want." Blaine grips his dick and presses the head at Kurt's opening. "And I need to fuck this ass that is mine after spending all day thinking about it."

Kurt gasps when Blaine shoves inside with one hard thrust of his hips. The sudden stretch around his thick cock almost painful. But still so fucking good he doesn’t complain.

"Fuck, little minx. You feel so good gripping my dick. Been too long."

Kurt agrees.

It's been two weeks since they last fucked. Since they could sneak away and find time to be together. And it's been torture to see Blaine every day, and want him, but be unable to do anything about it. He's surprised his poor dick isn't chaffed from how much he's jerked off these last fourteen days.

Blaine grabs one of his knees and holds it down on the bed. His eyes go to where he's stretching him open. "Look at your pretty hole stretching open around my cock for me." He touches the fingers of his other hand to where he's buried inside Kurt.

Kurt shudders and moans. Begins to slowly undulate and rock his hips.

"Does my little minx need me to fuck him?"

"Yes."

Blaine grabs his legs. One he rests on his shoulder and the other he wraps around his waist. He leans over him. Groans as he sinks deeper inside his body. "Fuck, little minx. I won't last long."

"Don't care. Just fuck me."

A grin spreads across Blaine's face. "I'll fuck you. But I won't let you come."

Kurt whines.

"Don't worry." Blaine draws his hips back and roughly snaps them forward. "I'll fuck you again. And I'll make you come so hard, little minx, that you won't regret it."

Kurt moans at the promise. Already eagerly anticipates the orgasm waiting for him.

Legs spread wide and stretched open, Blaine's begins to fuck him. He feels the past two weeks pent-up need and desire in the deep, hard thrust of his hips. Moans as he selfishly uses his ass to get off. Because that's what this fuck is mainly about. It's about release; about relief. This isn't about drawing it out and making love. They have times for that. Right now is about them using each other to get off in the most spectacular of ways.

Ass already stinging and hurting, Kurt goes when Blaine drops his legs and rolls them over. He sinks further down around the cock he loves. Straddles Blaine's hips and begins to move his own. Plants his hands on Blaine's muscled chest and rides his cock like he loves.

This is his favorite position to fuck. Loves when Blaine gives up some of that control to him. Loves being able to fuck at his own pace and strength. Loves to be able to torture Blaine by drawing it out as long as he can.

But right now isn't about making it last. Right now is about coming. And the way Blaine tightly grips his hips, thrust hard up into him, and throws his head back, he knows he's on the brink of that release. A moment later he feels warmth flood inside him. Feels Blaine's cock jerk and spurt as he comes.

He continues to fuck him through his release. Softly moans as he feels Blaine's cum begin to run out of him and coat the inside of his thighs.

"Stop," Blaine groans as he holds him still.

Kurt wants to complain about still being hard. But he keeps his lips pressed together. Remembers Blaine's promise.

Blaine rolls them over. Slips out of him and sits up on his knees. His cock soft and spent, glistening from cum, as it hangs between his legs. "Turn over," he orders. "Show me that pretty hole I just fucked and filled with my cum."

Kurt quickly gets into position. Lifts his ass in the air to give Blaine what he wants. Hands grab at his ass cheeks and spread him open. He can feel Blaine's cum running out of him. Trembles when two fingers run along his inner thigh and gathers the streak of cum and pushes it back inside him.

"Fuck. I love your hole, little minx." Blaine bites one of his ass cheeks while teasing the two cum-coated fingers around the rim of his hole. "Love seeing your hole filled and covered with me."

He loves the feeling just as much. Wouldn't mind experiencing that every night.

"Here." Blaine grabs his arm and brings it behind him. Presses his fingers to his wet hole. "I want to watch you finger yourself."

Kurt circles two fingers around his hole before pushing them inside. The stretch is not as good as Blaine's thick fingers. Or his even thicker cock.

As he begins to thrust and fuck himself with his fingers, a smile teases his lips as he hears the distinct sound of Blaine jerking his cock. The promise of what's about to come makes him fuck his fingers harder and faster into himself.

"You're such a little minx," Blaine groans.

Kurt softly laughs at the nickname Blaine gave him the first time they fucked. How he told him while thrusting his cock into him that he was a little minx for teasing and torturing him with what he wore and did around him. He admitted while being fucked that he did it for that reason. That he wanted to be fucked by him.

The name stuck. And he loves that Blaine still uses it only when they fool around.

Panting and moaning and riding his fingers, he moans when Blaine pulls his hands away and lifts his hips higher.

Ass in the air, he feels like an animal in heat presenting itself to be fucked. To be taken rough and hard.

Blaine slaps his cock against his hole a few times. Rubs the head around his slick rim a few times. Presses in with the tip only to pull out.

He whines in annoyance.

"Is my little minx hungry for my cock?" 

"Need it," he replies, not caring how desperate he sounds. He likes Blaine knowing how much he wants him. What he does to him.

"You need it?" There's a grin in Blaine's voice. Kurt can easily picture the grin on his face. The fire in his eyes. "What time is your class in the morning?"

"Eight-thirty." Kurt looks at the clock and sees it's a couple of minutes until two in the morning.

"I leave for work at eight," Blaine says, barely pushing the tip of his cock in Kurt. This time keeping it there. "How much do you value sleep tonight, little minx?"

Kurt immediately understands what Blaine is wanting with that question. And after not having him for two weeks, a night spent fucking out their pent-up need sounds better than hours of sleep.

He pushes up onto his hands and shoves his hips back so Blaine is all the way inside him. He looks over his shoulder at him. "Not at all," he finally replies.

So what if he falls asleep during class again. It'll be worth it.

Blaine smirks. "You asked for it, little minx." He grabs a handful of Kurt's hair and begins to thrust his hips. "This ass is mine for the rest of the night."

Kurt sees nothing wrong with that at all.

He arches his back and moans as Blaine drills his cock into him over and over again. As he grinds his hips forward. Perfectly nails his prostate.

The sound of slick skin slapping together mixes with their moans and groans, and fills his bedroom. He doesn't concern himself with being quiet. Knows they can't be heard down here. Which is why Blaine loudly groans as he fucks his ass harder.

Blaine stops and pulls out of him. Kurt looks back and sees him step off the bed. Scoots back on the bed so he's kneeling at the end. Groans when Blaine pushes back inside and continues to fuck him.

Hands clutch at the bedding. Knees spread out wider and he lifts his hips as high as he can. Buries his face in the mattress and cries out when Blaine begins to nail his prostate on every thrust forward.

Pressure steadily grows until his balls are aching for a release. Until he's delirious with the need to come.

"Are you close, little minx?" Blaine breathlessly pants.

"Yes."

Blaine smacks him on the ass. "I want you to come untouched. Can you do that?"

It'll be difficult, but Kurt knows it's possible.

"Yes."

"That's my good little minx." Blaine smacks him on the ass again.

Kurt grits his teeth and begins to meet Blaine thrust for thrust. Moans as Blaine fucks him so hard he'll feel him when he sits in class in a few hours.

Blaine pulls him up onto his knees. Kisses at his jaw and neck. Tugs and massages at his balls. Doesn't touch a finger to his neglected cock.

He feels himself teeter on the edge of release. Fights for it. Pushes harder and harder until his body that is pulled taut like a band snaps.

A hand smacks over his mouth and quiets him as he loudly cries out while coming. He releases all over himself. Clenches around Blaine's cock.

He feels his orgasm in every inch of his body. Feels the pleasure that takes over for several wonderful moments. Rides the amazing high that only Blaine can give him.

Collapsed to the bed afterwards, breathing heavy and heart racing, Kurt doesn't fight Blaine when he lifts his hips and spreads his cheeks apart.

"I want back in this hole soon, little minx," Blaine growls.

Kurt turns to face Blaine when he lies down beside him. Looks down and sees his cock is still hard and straining between his legs. The sight of which makes his hole clench and fills him with a hungry ache.

"I didn't expect you to see you tonight," he admits.

After two weeks of Blaine not coming over to be with him, he went to sleep expecting to be woken up by his alarm. Not to three of Blaine's fingers buried in his ass.

Blaine looks at him. "I needed you."

A smile splits Kurt's face. "I needed you, too. Two weeks is a long time." It's the longest they've gone without fucking since they started sleeping together. Normally, they fuck at least four times a week. So two weeks without Blaine was torture.

Blaine grabs and pulls him on top of his body slick with sweat. "It was torture, little minx," he expresses. "Not made any better by you walking around the house in those tight jeans and boxer briefs. Purposely showing off this ass." He pinches and palms at said ass.

Kurt smirks. Crosses his arms over Blaine's chest. Rests his chin on his top arm. "I had to tempt you in some way. Remind you what you were missing."

"I knew what I was missing." Blaine moves them to their sides. Turns Kurt so his back presses to his front. Pushes up his top leg so his knee is to his chest. "I fucked my hand these past two weeks imagining it was your ass." He coats his cock and pushes back into Kurt's sore ass. "But nothing compares to this ass, little minx. It's fucking perfect. My cock was meant to stretch this hole and fill you up." Blaine begins to minutely thrust his hips. "Whose ass is this, little minx?"

Kurt moans as Blaine slowly fucks him. "It's your ass, Uncle Blaine." He gets the desired effect at using the name when Blaine reaches around and grabs at his shoulder and begins to roughly fuck him. Bites at his shoulder hard enough to leave a mark.

He doesn't care that he's sore. That it slightly hurts. He wants Blaine too much to worry about the pain right now. That can come later.

"You're a dirty little minx," Blaine growls into his ear.

He looks over his shoulder at Blaine. Grins as he says, "Your dirty little minx, Uncle Blaine."

Blaine takes his mouth in a rough, dirty kiss.

The use of the name during sex happened by accident the first time a few weeks after they started sleeping together. Blaine was fucking him in the kitchen, one of those rare occasions where they were able to be alone together in the house, when the name slipped out without thought. Where he expected Blaine to be disgusted or horrified, it was the exact opposite. The name seemed to spur him on even more. Blaine fucked him so hard he had bruises on his hips for the next week from where he was bent over the countertop.

Now, he uses the name only during sex. He stopped referring to Blaine as his uncle outside of sex because to call him that when Blaine can't shove his cock in him is too hard to handle.

There are occasions where he will use the name to tempt and tease Blaine. Whisper the name to him when they are in public to get him riled up for later.

Blaine hooks his knee over his arm and lifts his leg up. Strokes his cock in and out of him at a fast pace. Picks up the speed for a few moments only to slow down and go fast again. He keeps that up for several minutes.

Kurt takes the punishing, wonderful rhythm. Lets out moans and grunts. Streams of curses and incoherent words fall from his lips. His mind is such a muddled mess he can't think straight while Blaine's cock is in him.

Blaine mouths at his neck and along his shoulder. Bites at the soft flesh. Stills his hips and holds him while turning to his back. "Ride my cock, little minx. I want to watch your ass take me."

Kurt bends his legs behind him and plants his hands on Blaine's thighs. Leans forward so Blaine can have a better view of his cock stretching his hole after he spreads his cheeks apart.

He clenches around Blaine before slowly rising to his knees. Moans at feeling every inch of Blaine sinking back inside him as he slowly drops down. He does that a few more times. Hears Blaine's grunts and groans as his fingers dig into his ass cheeks.

"Holy fuck, little minx. I could watch you like this all day." Two fingers press where Blaine stretches him open. A loud moan is ripped from him when Blaine presses in with one of his fingers. The stretch and burn makes his cock twitch. "This hole is so hungry for me. I bet you could take another finger."

Kurt arches his back. "Do it, Uncle Blaine."

A second finger joins the first in stretching him open along with Blaine's cock. He breathes through the slight pain. Enjoys being stretched further than he's ever been stretched before. Wiggles and rocks his hips. Pants as Blaine begins to fuck up into him with both his cock and fingers.

"Don't stop," he whines while sitting up and dropping his head back.

"Never," Blaine growls in reply.

He rides Blaine's fingers and cock. Whimpers as he feels himself draw close to another amazing orgasm. Wonders how soon Blaine can do this again even though he's not finished yet.

Much too soon Blaine pulls his fingers away, then lifts him off his lap. "Up against the wall," he commands in a deep, rough voice.

Kurt quickly scrambles to get off the bed and go to the wall. Hands planted, feet spread apart, and ass stuck out, he releases a low groan when Blaine grabs his hip and guides himself back into his body.

"Fuck me," he begs while pushing back on Blaine.

Blaine pushes his shoulders against the wall. Shoves himself as deep as he can inside him. Groans and grinds his hips forward. "Tonight won't be enough, little minx." He smacks his ass.

Kurt understands. Even though they'll spend the rest of the night fucking, it won't be enough to make up for the two weeks they went without. Will barely scratch at the itch—the hunger—they both have.

"Need you," he softly whimpers to show he feels the same.

Blaine begins to thrust his hips. Kisses at the back of his neck. "We'll think of something." He grabs his hands and holds them above his head against the wall. Fucks into him with hard thrusts that border on painful. "I want to spend days with you naked in bed, little minx. Want to know this ass will be ready for me whenever I want to fuck you."

Kurt clenches around Blaine. Shudders at the thought of being in bed and Blaine pushing inside him at any time of day. It's been a long time since they fucked during the day. Since they were afforded that simple luxury.

"Fuck, little minx. You just squeezed my dick so hard. You like that idea, don't you?" The force of which Blaine thrusts his cock into him has a scream clawing at Kurt's throat over how amazing it feels. "You want to present your pretty hole for me any time I want it, don't you?"

"Yes." He imagines spreading his legs and letting Blaine push inside him any time he wanted to fuck him. Imagines being fucked not just in his downstairs room, but the kitchen, bathroom, living room, and even on the table in the dining room. Mainly, he imagines being fucked in the backyard pool again. Thinks of doing something so wrong out in the open where they could be seen by neighbors. The thought makes his cock twitch.

"You just squeezed me. What are you thinking about?"

He does his best to look back at Blaine. Says with a mischievous smirk, "You fucking me in the pool again. Remember the last time we fucked there?"

"Remember? I still think about it often." Blaine buries his free hand in Kurt's hair. Thrusts harder and faster into his ass. "I think about the way you let me eat this ass before I pulled you into the pool and fucked you so good the neighbors heard you scream so loud and hard while you came around my cock that they came to check on you."

Kurt moans at the memory. At Blaine fucking him so good he nearly passed out. Smiles when he remembers the flush that covered his entire body when Blaine answered the door to their concerned neighbor. Bit back laughter as he showed himself and explained he was momentarily scared at thinking he saw a snake. Laughed along with Blaine after he closed the door after reassuring their neighbors he was fine. Then remembers Blaine attacking him, and fucking him right there in the entrance hallway before carrying him to his room and slowly making love to him for the rest of the night.

"Want to see your face when you come."

He turns around after Blaine pulls out of him. Lets Blaine lift him up against the wall. He hooks his legs over his arms and plants his hands on the wall before wasting no time in thrusting up hard into him.

One arm wound around Blaine's shoulders, Kurt reaches down with his free hand and wraps it around his cock. Begins to jerk himself with fast strokes.

"Oh fuck! Oh fuck! That feels so good." Blaine slams his hips up. Massages the head of his cock against his prostate. Does that over and over. "Fuck me with that big cock!"

Blaine grunts and groans. Swivels his hips when he's buried in Kurt's ass. Pulls back and slams forward. "You love this cock, don't you? You love Uncle Blaine's thick cock stretching and filling this greedy hole. Love when I fuck this ass."

Kurt jerks himself faster. "Yes."

Dirty talk was something he never expected to be such a turn on for him. But after the first time Blaine spoke filthy things into his ear while fucking him, they've never looked back.

He gasps into Blaine's mouth after he claims his in a hard kiss. Blaine fucks his mouth with his tongue. Thrusts his hips harder into him while messaging their tongue together.

Kisses begin to trail down his neck. Blaine nips and sucks at the tender flesh of where his neck curves into his shoulder. As much as he wants a hickey, he understands when Blaine pulls away after several seconds. Any marks would lead to questions he doesn't want to answer.

He jerks his cock faster and faster. Thumbs at the swollen, leaking head. Feels the pressure begin to build low in his spine and balls. "Close," he warns.

"Come for me, little minx," Blaine softly growls into his ear.

The release Blaine has been working him up to takes over his body as he bows his back and comes in a rush of indescribable pleasure and satisfaction. It sweeps over him like a tidal wave he's more than glad to drown under.

He writhes against Blaine as he rides out his release. As he jerks his cock until it becomes too much.

"Fuck!" He collapses against Blaine. Head resting on his shoulder and chest heaving. "Do that again." Although he jokes, he would not be against Blaine fucking him like that again.

"Later. Let's give your ass a rest, little minx." Blaine pulls out and carries him back to bed.

Laid on his back, he stretches out. Feels the soreness all over his body. Loves the feeling, and knowing it came from being thoroughly fucked.

Sweet, tender kisses trail up his stomach. He runs a hand through Blaine's curls. Moans when lips cover his nipple and suck. He arches up into the touch; into the wonderful sensation of Blaine lightly biting the harden nub causes. He feels Blaine's still hard length drag against his lower stomach.

"Let me taste you."

Blaine takes him when he rolls to his back. "Put those pretty pink lips around my cock, little minx."

Kurt kisses Blaine. Thrusts his tongue into his mouth a few times before kissing his way down his body. Traces hard, defined muscles of Blaine's stomach with his tongue. Moves lower and presses a kiss to the tip of his purple, leaking cock. He drops his head lower and sucks Blaine's heavy balls into his mouth. Sucks on them in the way Blaine loves. Smiles when he hears Blaine groan, and feels him thrust his hips.

"Fuck, little minx, suck my cock," Blaine begs with a needy voice.

Kurt loves hearing him like that. Loves experiencing when he's so overcome with desire that he loses his grasp on sanity and goes wild and crazy. He loves knowing he can do that to him.

Thick fingers card through his hair and tightly grip. He grins when he feels Blaine try to lift his head up to his cock.

He looks up at Blaine, who's eyes have gone dark with need and arousal. "Be patient, Uncle Blaine." He licks a slow stripe up the underside of his cock. Barely presses his slightly parted lips to the head of his straining cock. Teases his tongue at the tip. Dips his tongue in the slit. Licks away the beads of precum gathered there.

With his lips wrapped around the swollen head of Blaine's cock, he cast his eyes up to him. Soaks in the sight of him desperate with need. Takes pity on him and sinks his mouth down around him until he hits the back of his throat. Being able to do that now, to take all of Blaine without gagging like he used to, makes him preen with pride.

A thumb presses to the corner of his mouth. "Love seeing these pink lips stretched around my cock."

He keeps his eyes on Blaine when he sucks and swallows around his cock. Groans when he thrust up into him.

"So good," Blaine softly moans.

Head lifted so only half of Blaine is in his mouth, he wraps a hand around the base. Strokes while sucking his cock. Sets up a steady rhythm. Uses his free hand to massage at Blaine's balls. Pulls off long enough to suck a finger into his mouth.

Mouth back around Blaine, he sucks him while pressing the wet finger to Blaine's tight hole. He slowly eases it in. Feels Blaine tense before relaxing around the digit.

It's not often that he gets to finger Blaine's ass. Even less often that he fucks him. Mainly because he prefers to bottom. Prefers to feel Blaine's thick cock inside him. But he gets urges; has moments where he needs Blaine's ass more than his cock. Where he'll fuck him until he feels his ass rippling around his cock as he comes. 

For now he sucks Blaine's cock while fucking a finger into him. Moans when Blaine begins to fuck up into his mouth and grind down on his finger.

He so desperately wants to slick up his cock and push into Blaine. To fuck him until he came. But he has other plans for Blaine's dick. Mainly fucking himself on it until he can't come anymore. Which isn't such a terrible way to spend the night, even though he has an early morning.

Head bobbing and mouth sucking and swallowing, he pulls off Blaine's beautifully straining cock. Strokes him while continuing to fuck him with his one finger.

"I want back in this ass soon," he says. Sucks on the head of Blaine's cock once more. Releases it with a wet pop.

Blaine groans. " _ Oh fuck! _ Yes." He grabs under his shoulders and hauls him up his body. Where Kurt expects that to be it, he shudders when Blaine lifts him until his ass is over his face. "Grab the headboard, little minx. I'm going to eat this ass."

Kurt situates his knees on either side of Blaine's head and plants his hands on the padded headboard of his bed.

Blaine grabs at his hips and shoves him down. Moves his hands to spread his cheeks apart. Licks over his hole and up to his balls. A shudder wracks his body as he begins to rock his hips down for more.

"You love having this ass eaten, don't you, little minx?" Blaine presses the flat of his tongue to his wet hole. "Love when I fuck it with my tongue?"

"Yes, Uncle Blaine." Kurt moans and drops his head back. Rocks down on Blaine's tongue.

Although he's sore and exhausted, he ignores the pain and tiredness and focuses on the amazing feeling of Blaine working him over with his tongue. On the way he traces the rim a few times with his tongue before pressing in. How his strong tongue feels fucking him in a place where no one else has been.

Fingers curl against the padded headboard as he begins to ride Blaine's tongue. He drops his head and looks down into Blaine's eyes, that stare up at him with fiery arousal and hunger.

His cock—once again hard—bounces with the movement of his hips. It hits Blaine's forehead a few times. Mild smacks that shouldn't be as hot as they are.

All of a sudden, he finds himself lifted off Blaine's face. He groans with arousal when Blaine easily turns him around and shoves his head down to his neglected cock. "Suck my cock, little minx, while I eat this ass."

Kurt immediately leans down and takes most of Blaine into his mouth. Sucks his cock while jerking what he can't take. Moans around his dick as he spreads his cheeks and begins to eat his ass like it's the most amazing thing he's ever tasted, and wants to savor it. 

After several minutes, he removes his hand and takes all of Blaine into his mouth. Bobs his head up and down his thick length.

Two fingers join the tongue Blaine already has in his hole. They thrust in and out of him. Fuck him so good while he's slobbering and choking around Blaine's cock.

He pulls off and coughs when he gags. Immediately gets himself under control and sinks his mouth back around Blaine's spit covered dick. Sucks his cock while rocking back on his tongue and fingers.

Pleasure—although faint—begins to crackle like fire under his skin. A release he hungers for, like he hasn't already come twice tonight, slowly begins to build.

"Fuck, little minx!" Blaine curses. "I can't take it anymore."

From one moment to the next, Kurt finds himself leaning over Blaine to lying on his back with Blaine between his spread legs. He watches him guide his slicked up cock into his sore ass.

"Want me to stop, little minx?"

He should say yes. Give his ass a break. But he's too hungry—too desperate—for Blaine to care about some pain.

"No. Fuck me."

A grin spreads across Blaine's face. He slams his hips forward. Buries himself deep inside. "Maybe I shouldn't fuck you for an extended period of time if this is the end result. My little minx horny and desperate for my cock all night."

"Oh god!" Kurt bows his back when Blaine grinds his hips forward. His hands seek purchase on anything. They find it on Blaine's ass. He grips his cheeks, spreads his legs wider, and lifts his hips higher up.

He needs to feel Blaine's cock as deep as he can. Wants to feel it buried deep inside him where no one else has been. Needs Blaine to fuck him until he forgets everything that isn't bodies connecting and pleasure consuming him.

"Look at you. Squirming and wiggling on my cock." Kurt looks down and sees Blaine is right. That his hips are moving without him even realizing it. Blaine grabs behind his thighs and pushes his knees up to his chest. Pushes until the lower half of his body is lifted off the bed and all his weight is on his shoulders and head.

He moans when Blaine sinks even deeper inside him at the position. Moves to grab at his thighs since they're easier to reach. Clenches around Blaine.

"You ready?"

"Yes."

Blaine fucks him slow at first. Watches as his cock sinks inside him. Groans as he does that over and over again.

"Fuck! I wish you could see the way you take my cock."

The words "Record it" leave his mouth before he can think about it. But the moment the suggestion is out there in the open, his cock twitches at the thought of Blaine recording them fucking.

"Don't tempt me, little minx."

"I want it," he says. Moans as Blaine picks up the speed of his thrusts. "Want you to record us. Then I want to watch us while we fuck. Want to see how you look while you plunge that thick cock into me."

A loud growl is ripped from Blaine's throat. He grabs at his ankles and holds his legs up and spread apart while he fucks into him with a hunger that's unmatched.

Kurt writhes and moans as he takes the punishing rhythm. Goes when Blaine pulls out and flips him to his front. Lets him lift his hips before pushing back into him and continuing to fuck him without skipping a beat. Lets out grunts and groans as he's jostled on the bed as Blaine fucks his ass good and hard. Momentarily worries if they're being too loud. But lets go of that thought as quick as he has it when Blaine shoves his shoulders down, grips his hip with his free hand, and jack-rabbits his hips fast and hard.

Skin slaps together. Sweat covers his entire body. He's filthy from head to toe. But he doesn't care about that at the moment. He only cares about how good Blaine is making him feel as he fucks him.

Blaine grabs at his hips with both hands. Kneels on either side of his hips. Uses his foot to shove his legs open wider. Strokes his cock in and out of him with long, drawn out thrust.

Kurt clutches the pillow under his head and lets out soft moans and whimpers. Loves feeling every inch of Blaine drag out of him only to slowly sink back inside his body. Loves feeling the weight of him holding him down. Loves every little thing, and wishes they could stay like that for days.

Raised up so he's on his hands and knees after Blaine moves to kneel behind him, he instantly drops down to his forearms when Blaine doesn't hold back as he begins to fuck him again.

"You're. So. Fucking. Amazing." Blaine grunts as he fucks him deep and hard. Smacks his ass every few thrusts.

Right as he feels himself draw close, Blaine grabs him and maneuvers them so he's sitting in his lap with his back pressed to Blaine's chest. He bends his legs behind himself. Moans as he sinks down around Blaine.

"What time is it, little minx?"

His eyes immediately drift to the clock that tells him it's twenty minutes past four in the morning.

He gives Blaine the time.

Blaine winds an arm around his lower waist. "I'm going to continue to fuck you in multiple positions. Tease you with a release. Fuck you until you're a begging mess. Then when that clock reads five-thirty, I'll let you come. Now," he grabs at his hip and leans back on his other hand, "ride my cock."

He does as told. Rides Blaine's cock. Lifts and drops his hips. Swivels them around. Smiles as he hears Blaine groan. Hears him say  _ Bounce on that dick. _ Does that until he finds himself shoved face first into a pillow and hips raised.

This time Blaine fucks him long and slow. Tortures him by massaging his prostate with the head of his cock. Brings him close to release only to back off and build him up to it again.

Turned to his side, knee hooked over Blaine's arm, he whines as Blaine fucks him close to release only to stop right before he's about to come. He begs Blaine for that release his body is so desperate for. Grabs at his hip and rocks his own back on the thick cock that has stilled inside him.

"You're so hungry for it, little minx." Blaine pulls his hips back and slams them forward. "You would do anything to come, wouldn't you?"

"Yes," he truthfully admits.

"I know you would." Blaine pulls out and lies on his back. "Ride my tongue."

Kurt quickly scrambles to situate himself so he's straddling Blaine's head and riding his tongue.

He can only imagine how debauched and crazed he must look in that moment. How needy he must seem. Riding Blaine's tongue like it's his cock, and seeking that release being denied him. But he doesn't care. Worries of appearance flew out the window the moment he woke up to Blaine fingering him. Nothing matters but fucking and pleasure and coming so hard he'll see stars.

For a moment he wonders about who could see Blaine and him like this if they were to come down there. Could see him riding the tongue of a man he shouldn't be fucking. But quickly shoves those negative thoughts away. Focuses on Blaine's tongue fucking his ass and fingers digging into his ass cheeks. If he thinks of who sleeps upstairs, it’ll ruin the moment.

He looks at the clock and sees he still has another forty minutes before he can come. Groans in annoyance and pleasure.

Blaine removes his tongue and slaps his ass. "Off. Bend over the bed."

Bent over the end of the bed, resting on his forearms, ass in the air, Kurt sighs when Blaine pushes inside him after kicking his feet further apart. Hands roam up his back and grab his shoulders. Blaine holds him down while roughly pounding his ass.

There’s no tenderness or compassion to what he’s currently doing to him. It’s all feral and hard and dirty. So dirty.

Kurt loves every second of it.

"Touch yourself,” Blaine roughly grunts several minutes later.

He reaches a hand down and wraps it around his straining cock. Strokes himself with soft, small strokes so as not to make himself come before he can. But that tactic doesn't work. He finds himself at the edge of release within seconds.

" _ Fuck! _ I'm close, Uncle Blaine." He takes a glance at the clock and sees he still has almost ten minutes before Blaine said he could come.

On his back after Blaine pulls out and flips him over, he groans when Blaine pushes back in and continues to fuck him. Grabs his hands and holds them above his head while claiming his mouth in a bruising kiss.

He parts his lips and welcomes Blaine’s tongue. Sucks on it. Thrust and massages his own against it. Moans when he remembers where that tongue has been. Thinks of the kind of pleasure it brought him.

Never in his life did he think a tongue could be so phenomenal beyond kissing.

Legs lifted and hooked over Blaine’s hips, he grabs at the back of his head; deepens the kiss they share.

Blaine lightly nips at his lower lip. Thrusts and grinds his hips forward. The look of adoration he wears when he looks down at him makes Kurt’s heart skip a beat. He wants to tell him what he’s known for months, maybe years, now. But he bites back the words. Swallows them down and keeps them inside until he’s ready to say them.

He goes when Blaine sits up. Maneuvers his legs so they are bent under him. Begins to move his hips up and down Blaine’s cock. Moans and shudders at the feel of every inch of him sinking in and out of him. Can’t believe he managed to go two weeks without this. Without Blaine.

“Close.”

No sooner than that single word leaves his mouth does he feel Blaine’s hand wrapping around him. His strokes on his cock are fast and sure. He mutters into his ear how great he feels around his cock. Tells him to come so he can feel him squeeze his dick. Wraps his free arm around his waist and thrusts up into him. Grunts and groans as he jacks him faster while chasing his own release.

“Come for me, little minx. Let me feel this ass grip my dick.”

Kurt drops his head back and bites back a moan as his release slams into him. Great pleasure takes over his body. He knows nothing else for several minutes. Only the high that Blaine gave him. A high he rides and rides and rides until he slowly starts to crash back down.

When he finally comes back to himself, he’s lying on the bed with Blaine’s body comfortably weighing him down. He slightly shifts his hips and feels where Blaine came inside him. Feels the warm stickiness of his cum. Delights in the sensation. In the feeling of being marked; claimed by Blaine.

He turns his head to look at Blaine. Smiles at the sight of the look of bliss and happiness he wears. Internally preens at knowing he is the reason for both.

He playfully nudges their noses together. Brushes a kiss over his lips.

Blaine holds the side of his face. Strokes a thumb over the apple of his cheek. “I’ve missed you.”

Kurt knows he means more than in the way they are. Although they’ve seen each other almost every day for the past two weeks, even if it was only a few minutes here and there some days, they haven’t had time to actually be together in any kind of way. Even if it was simply sitting on the couch to watch a movie, or make out when they are being risky and brave.

“I’ve missed you, too.”

There’s the dreaded feeling of emptiness that he experiences when Blaine slips out of him. He hates it. Hates that split second of loneliness that overcomes him when it’s just himself again. But it’s gone the moment Blaine gathers him in his arms.

“How was work?”

“Too long. I kept thinking about you and wanting to get back here as soon as possible. How was your day?”

“Uneventful.” A yawn escapes Kurt.

“Go to sleep, little minx. You can get a couple hours of rest.”

“Will you stay until I fall asleep?”

Lips press to his forehead. “Of course.”

What feels like minutes later, his alarm goes off much sooner than he would like. There’s a thrum of disappointment at Blaine not being there when he wakes. But he understands. Knows that not only did he have work to get to, but they can’t run the risk of him being caught in his bed.

Every inch of him is sore and aching and tired. Mainly his ass. It stings and smarts from being fucked all night. As much as he would love to crawl back into bed and sleep the morning away, that's not an option. He reluctantly gets out of bed and heads for his private bathroom.

After a quick shower to wash away his night with Blaine, he dresses and heads upstairs. Goes to the kitchen for much needed food and coffee. Smiles when he sees Blaine made a fresh pot before leaving.

He pours himself a cup. Knows he'll need the caffeine to make it through the morning after only getting less than two hours of sleep.

Someone walking into the kitchen has him looking over to see his uncle head for the fridge.

"Morning, Jace."

Jace replies with a huff. Reaches into the fridge for the pitcher of fresh squeezed orange juice.

He never imagined that he would end up living with Jace and his husband. But after losing his dad at sixteen, and Jace being the only family he had left, he found himself packing up his life and moving across the country to a strange, unfamiliar place. Found himself living with people he didn't know. Jace was someone he had only met a handful of times when he was younger. And for only a few minutes at that. The last time he saw him being when he was getting married to Blaine. Which was seven years ago.

Those first few months of adjusting to his new life were the hardest. He cried every night over the loss of his dad and the familiar life he knew. Ached to go back to what he knew and loved. Hurt at his uncle not helping by ignoring and staying away from him. By treating him like someone he didn't care about. And obviously saw as a problem that got in his way.

He's sure if it wasn't for Blaine, he wouldn't have made it here. He would have been broken by everything. Instead, Blaine saw his unhappiness and made an effort to lift him up. To cheer him up and make him comfortable in his new life.

It was in that time that he first developed a crush on Blaine. On his uncle's husband. But he did nothing about it. Hid it from Blaine, and himself. Because he knew how wrong it was to be crushing on a man married to his uncle. And who was sixteen years older than him.

For the next two years they became close friends. Talked and shared things that neither of them had shared with anyone before. He's now sure Blaine was emotionally cheating on Jace with him. But at the time, he didn't know any better. Only appreciated the deep connection he made. Accepted the friend he found and needed.

It was only a few months after he turned eighteen that he discovered Blaine felt more for him beyond friendship. That he wanted him in the same way he had been aching for him for years. Saw the looks that lingered longer than normal. Listened to him jerk off and moan his name while he quietly stood outside his room at night. Felt the "accidental" touches on places that left him burning.

That's why he began to wear tight jeans around Blaine. Would purposely make sure he caught him in nothing but boxer briefs at night. Would touch himself out by the pool when he knew Blaine was watching.

It all culminated one day early last summer when Blaine had enough and finally fucked him. Lifted him up against the stainless steel fridge and owned him in a way no guy had before. In the way he had been wanting for years.

It was dirty and sweet and hot and tender, and made all the better by Jace sleeping upstairs none the wiser to what his nephew and husband were doing.

He came with a soft cry into Blaine's mouth as he spasmed around his cock. Finally understood why the guys at his school talked about sex like it was the greatest thing ever.

That was the beginning of the end for Blaine and him. They let go of pretenses and obligations and fell into their desire and hunger. They fell into the affair without guilt or regret.

A smile curves up Kurt's mouth as he looks at the fridge when Jace closes the door. Recalls the memory of losing his virginity and starting his physical relationship with Blaine up against it.

Jace pours orange juice into a glass. Tops it off with vodka. "Have you seen your Uncle Blaine?"

"He's not my uncle," he's quick to remind Jace.

"Sorry," Jace replies in an annoyed tone. "I forgot you don't like to refer to him as such, even though he is your uncle by marriage."

Kurt ignores Jace's jab. Bites into his piece of buttered and jam covered toast.

"Anyways. Have you seen him?"

"No." The lie comes easy off his tongue. After a year of lying to his uncle, he's gotten really good at it.

He bites into his toast again. Feels where Blaine was only a few hours before when he walks around the kitchen. "Something wrong?"

"I'm not talking to my nephew about my marital problems. You're nineteen. You wouldn't understand."

Kurt bristles at Jace's harsh words. Swallows down the words he could sling at him that would hurt. Knows it would be a dick move to reveal to his uncle that he's fucking his husband in the kitchen before he leaves. Where Blaine can't defend his choices and actions.

"I was just trying to be nice." He grabs his bag and heads for the door. Feels no guilt when he calls Blaine and arranges to see him during his lunch break later that day. Grins as he drives to morning class thinking about fucking Blaine in his office. The thought gets him hard. Has him eagerly anticipating what the day brings for him later.

Knowing he'll be seeing and fucking Blaine soon gets him through his boring class that seems to drag even more so than usual. He’s surprised he manages to stay awake the entire time. Notices, though, a few students who weren’t as strong as him.

By the time he's stepping off the elevator on the floor of Blaine's office, takeout bag in hand, and bag hiding his painfully hard cock, he aches for Blaine like the night before didn't happen.

"Hello, Kurt."

Kurt smiles at Blaine's secretary Amelia. Gives her a sweet greeting in return. Tells her he's there to have lunch with Blaine.

"Go right in. He's expecting you."

The sight of Blaine sitting behind his desk leaning back in his chair and talking on the phone sends a sharp jolt of lust through him. He wants him more than he did seconds ago. Wants to remember how he looks in this moment forever. The power and confidence that seems to ooze out of him as he talks to whomever on the phone.

Blaine's eyes land on him and a grin spreads across his face. It’s devastating and gorgeous and sexy and heart stopping. It’s everything Kurt loves about him. "I have to go, Charles. Lunch meeting," he says before hanging up the phone. He sits up. "Lock the door, little minx."

That name says it all. Tells him Blaine knows why he’s really there. And it’s not to bring him lunch.

Kurt does as told and locks the door. Drops his bag and the takeout bag before heading towards Blaine. He kneels down in front of him and goes about freeing his cock. Mouth instantly watering at the sight of it.

He licks up along the underside before taking half of it into his mouth. There's no finesse or tenderness to how he sucks Blaine's cock. He bobs his head at a fast speed while sucking and jerking what he doesn't take into his mouth.

Fingers card into his hair. Blaine groans as he thrusts his hips up. "My little minx was hungry for cock," he murmurs.

He moans around Blaine's cock. Gives a few more hard sucks before pulling off. He stands and quickly undoes his jeans. Shoves them down to his knees along with his underwear. Turns around and sits in Blaine's lap. "Fuck me with that big cock of yours, Uncle Blaine." He rubs his ass on said cock. Moans as it drags against him. The tip catches against the rim of his still tender hole.

"You're sore from earlier," Blaine says it more as a statement and not a question as he grinds up against him.

"Don't care. Want to feel you." This started off as a revenge fuck against Jace. A selfish screw he could remember when he sees his uncle later. But now it's more than that. This is about him and what he wants. And what he wants is Blaine. Needs him in a way if he doesn't push into his body soon he'll go crazy.

Blaine fumbles around in the back of the top drawer in his desk and comes away with a condom and lube from the stash he keeps there for times like these. He lightly smacks Kurt on the ass. "Stand up, little minx."

Kurt stands. Watches Blaine roll the condom on and slick up his cock. Moans when two of his thick fingers plunge in his ass. He plants his hands on Blaine's desktop and begins to thrust his hips back on the fingers he fucks into him.

"You're a dirty boy, little minx," Blaine says in a deep, gruff voice. "Coming here to ride your Uncle Blaine's cock where anyone could hear us."

Kurt whimpers both at Blaine's words and his fingers brushing his prostate.

“You love the risk, don’t you? Get off on it?”

“Yes.” There’s no denying the truth. He loves when there’s a risk at being caught when Blaine fucks him. It makes it more exciting and hot. Is why he convinces Blaine to fuck him at inoportune moments when Jace is home and they could be caught.

He comes the hardest those times.

Blaine squeezes at his hip with his free hand. “Me too, little minx.”

"Need your cock."

Blaine pulls his fingers free. Grabs at his hips and pulls him into his lap. Helps guide him down around his cock.

Even though it's been several hours since they last fucked, there's still a hint of pain at stretching open around Blaine's cock. At taking him deep inside his ass again.

That doesn't stop him.

"Fuck!" Blaine curses. Holds him down while grinding his hips up. "Thought I wouldn't have this again so soon."

"Me too." He woke up this morning thinking he would have to wait a couple says before Blaine could fuck him again. But Jace pissed him off and he wanted—needed—to fuck his husband to get back at him. Even if Jace never knows about it. But he'll know. He'll feel Blaine tonight as they sit around the dinner table and try to act like a happy, normal family.

Blaine mouths at his neck. "What happened, little minx? Why did you need my cock so badly after I spent hours fucking you?"

Of course Blaine would know this trip was triggered by something. That's the only time he comes to visit him at his office under the guise of having lunch. He visits him to fuck out his aggression and anger.

Like today.

He thinks of Jace and how he treated him this morning. Thinks of his judging, harsh tone. The look of annoyance on his face. The way he's made it clear these past several months he wants him gone; wants him to move out. If not for Blaine advocating for him to stay, he's sure Jace would have kicked him out on his ass the moment he turned eighteen. Not caring that they're family.

Kurt quietly moans as Blaine begins to lift and drop his hips. As he practically uses his ass to jerk his cock.

"Tell me, little minx," Blaine demands. Fingers press in dip into his hips. Marks will mar the pale skin there.

It takes a moment for him to remember what he's supposed to tell Blaine. "He made me mad," he confesses in a shuddering breath. "Wanted to see him later knowing you were in my ass hours earlier. Wanted to come around his husband's cock after fucking it," he honestly replies. "Wanted to know I had what's not his anymore."

Of all the things he judges his uncle for, letting Blaine slip out of his hold is the biggest. Blaine is all he wanted the moment he moved in with them three years ago. Now that he has him, he's holding tight and never letting go. He'll fight for him in a way he's never fought for anything in his life.

Blaine grunts. "That's right, little minx," he growls into his ear. "This cock is yours. Just like this ass is mine." Kurt whimpers when he roughly thrust up into him. "I'm yours now. And I don't want anyone else to have me."

His heart jumps at those words. At the truth and conviction he hears in them.

Kurt rests his head back on Blaine's shoulder and arches his back. He braces his hands on the arms of the chair and moans as Blaine pistons his hips up into him.

Hands roam over the front of his body. They tweak and pinch at his nipples. Slide down over his defined stomach. One slips lower and fondles his balls. Blaine tugs and massages at them.

He rolls his hips as Blaine plays with him. Almost wishes the door wasn't locked and Jace would walk in and see how good his husband is fucking him. The thought makes him clench. He aches for that now that the thought is there in his brain. He wants Jace to find them. To see what he lost out on. 

Mainly, he wants Jace to find him so he can start his life with Blaine. Blaine who promised him a lifetime of this, and so much more. Who promised happiness and adventure and surprises.

He wants to start that life now. To wake up and know Blaine is his without having to hide the fact.

But if this is all he gets for right now, he’ll happily take this little piece of happiness for now. Will not complain at all. Because this—what he has with Blaine⸺is better than nothing. Better than a guy he knows wouldn't make him happy in and out of the bedroom.

Blaine wraps a hand around his cock and slowly strokes. Rubs a thumb over the swollen head. Smears around the precum gathered at the tip.

"Fuck."

Kurt recognizes the curse as one of annoyance and not pleasure. He gasps when Blaine stands them up and bends him over his desk. Sinks deeper inside him.

A hand at the back of his neck holds his head down on the desk. And he watches Blaine reach over and hit a button on his phone.

"Yes?" His voice comes out gruff and slightly strained.

He keeps in a moan as Blaine begins to fuck him. Draws his hips back only to slowly sink back into his open and willing body. The idea of Blaine's secretary possibly hearing something does something to him. His cock grows harder and ass clenches around Blaine.

"Mr. Anderson," comes Amelia's soft voice over the speaker, "your husband is on line one."

"Okay." Blaine doesn't stop fucking him as he hits the button to talk to Jace. "Hi, Jace. Why are you calling?”

Kurt holds back a snort at hearing Blaine trying to act casual, and not like he's fucking his husband's nineteen year old nephew. But he has to give him credit for managing to sound convincing.

Jace huffs over the line. "We need to talk."

"About what?"

"Kurt."

Kurt looks over his shoulder at Blaine. Brows drawn together in confusion and annoyance. What could Jace possibly have to say about him this time? The last time he complained it was to say how filthy he was after leaving a few dirty dishes in the sink. Blaine, being the great guy that he is, defended him, and called out Jace by saying he's never seen him clean for as long as they've been together. Pointed out he was the one to hire a maid to do all that for him.

He was pissed at his uncle for that. Stormed out of the house and began to walk away for some space to diffuse before he did or said something he would regret later. Accepted Blaine's offer of a ride a few minutes later, and ice cream. Was moaning less than an hour after that as Blaine licked that ice cream off him before fucking him in the room he rented. 

They spent several hours in that room fucking away their combined anger at the man they both lost love and respect for.

Blaine looks just as confused as him. He stills his hips. "What about Kurt?"

"He needs to move out," Jace replies. "He's nineteen. He's old enough to live on his own." Pain slashes through him at his uncle's words. At hearing how casually he can dismiss him. Like he's a pair of shoes he no longer wants. "We're only supposed to be his guardians until he was eighteen. Besides, I think he's seeing someone."

Kurt feels Blaine's grip on his hip tighten at Jace's words.

"What makes you think that?" Blaine questions.

"I've heard noises coming from his room at night."

"Could be anything." Kurt just makes out Blaine's laughter in his voice.

He bites back a moan as Blaine begins to rock his hips. As his cock slowly drags in and out of him.

"I know the sound of someone being fucked when I hear it," Jace snaps back. "And I don't like it."

"It's none of your business, Jace. He can have sex if he wants to. He’s nineteen. Like you said.”

Kurt swallows down a whimper when Blaine snaps his hips forward. As if it to say he can have sex with him when he wants.

"I don't like having a fucking stranger in my house, Blaine!" Jace angrily remarks.

"My house, Jace," Blaine bites back and reminds him. "It's my fucking house, and Kurt can do whatever he fucking likes in it. If that's have sex like any other healthy, normal teenager, then so be it."

"Why do you fucking defend him so much?"

"What's your fucking problem, Jace? He's your fucking nephew. He's your family."

Kurt blinks back the tears that have gathered over Jace's discontent for him, and Blaine defending him. Once again.

It shouldn't be like this. His uncle shouldn't hate him for no reason whatsoever. He did nothing wrong. Even before he started fucking Blaine. He's been good and grateful for everything. But the moment he stepped into Blaine's home, Jace had looked and treated him like a problem he hated having to deal with.

"That doesn't matter to me," Jace casually replies like he's giving his coffee order and not practically disowning the last family he has left.

A tears escapes as Kurt pushes up onto his hands and begins to fuck himself back on Blaine's cock. He doesn't care if Jace hears the slapping of their skin. Doesn't care about holding in his moans. He wants to forget. To drown in pleasure where nothing hurts.

"Fuck you, Jace," Blaine angrily bites out before ending the call. He tells Amelia to hold the rest of his calls before pounding his ass.

He seems to know what he wants. What he needs in that moment. Fucks him with hard snaps of his hips that push his own into the edge of the desk. Shoves in so deep and hard he'll be feeling him for days.

Blaine leans over him. Nibbles his earlobe before whispering, "You have me, Kurt. No matter what, you have me."

That undoes Kurt. Because Blaine rarely uses his name during sex. Only when they make love. Not when they fuck like this.

Hearing his simple name undoes him. Has everything pouring out of him in the tears he sheds. All his anger and sadness and hurt and disappointment. Mixed with it are his feelings for Blaine. That happiness and joy and what he knows for sure is love.

His name and promise spoken by Blaine are enough to tell him what he already knew. What he long hoped and suspected he was right about: Blaine loves him.

He feels it in the way he continues to fuck him to help him forget. In the way he whispers promises—filthy, dirty promises—into his ear. He especially feels it in the way he holds him on the couch he carried him to after they come. How he tenderly cradles him to his body as he cries over losing the last person who he thought was family.

"I'm sorry, Kurt," Blaine whispers into his ear.

"What did I do wrong?" He wracks his brain to try and figure out where he messed up so badly to draw Jace's hatred of him.

"Hey, look at me." Blaine tips his chin up with two fingers. "You did nothing wrong. Jace is just a selfish asshole. You hear me? Don't put any blame on yourself."

Kurt rests his head on Blaine's shoulder. "Sorry for ruining this."

"You didn't ruin shit, Kurt. So don't apologize."

When he sees the time, and realizes Blaine's lunch is over in a few minutes, he stands and begins to fix his appearance. Is in the middle of tucking himself back in his underwear and pulling up his jeans when Blaine pulls him close.

"Go away with me this weekend."

He looks up at Blaine like he didn't hear correctly. "What?"

"Let's get out of here for the weekend," Blaine says. "Just you and me."

He's sure Blaine has gone mad in the last sixty seconds. "We can't. Jace," he reminds him. Going away together for the weekend is a sure fire way to draw suspicion and questions from Jace. No matter how much he wants what Blaine is offering, wants the days of just the two of them being together without fear or worry, it’s not possible. It would draw questions.

"I'll handle him. You go home, pack a bag, and pick a place. Anywhere in the world you want to go."

"Anywhere?"

"Yes."

A smile splits Kurt's face. He already knows the place he wants to go.


	3. Chapter 3

The house looks the same from the last time he saw it over three years ago. That same red brick with white trim. The white garage door and shutters. The brick walkway that leads up to the small porch and front door.

"You okay?" Blaine asks after he parks in the empty driveway.

"Yeah." He smiles, heart hurting over seeing what was once his life. A life he feels guilty for not missing as much as he once did. "I just can't believe I'm here again. Do you think the owners will mind if I ask to look around?" There's fear of being rejected. And slight disgust at strangers living and sleeping where he once did.

"No, Kurt, I don't think they will."

“How do you know? They could be-”

Kurt goes quiet and looks down when Blaine presses something into his palm. The sight of the silver key stops his heart over what it could mean. He lifts his tear-filled eyes to a grinning Blaine. "Blaine, I-I..."

"It's your's, Kurt," Blaine says. "I knew how much it meant to you."

He throws himself at Blaine. Wraps his arms around the man it's so easy to love.

"Thank you." He presses kisses all over Blaine’s face. Doesn’t know if he can properly express his gratitude for this unexpected and amazing gift. “Thank you. Thank you. Thank you.”

"You're welcome. Now, do I get a tour?"

Kurt laughs as he pulls away. "Yeah. Come on."

The house is just as he left it. White sheets cover the furnishings. Untouched photos and books still fill the shelves in the living room. The sight of which surprises and confuses him. Because he swore this house sold not long after he put it on the market before he left. That everything was boxed up and put into storage.

He turns to Blaine. Quickly puts the pieces together in his head. "You bought the house, didn't you, after it went up for sale?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I knew it would make you happy one day to have it back. It was going to be a gift after you graduated college. Guess I'll have to think of something else now."

Kurt walks up to Blaine and kisses him. The kiss starts off sweet and tender but quickly turns hungry and heated. Blaine lifts him up and wraps his legs around his waist. "Thank you, Uncle Blaine," he softly purrs against his lips.

It's so easy to slip into this role with Blaine. To become his little minx that needs him.

Blaine's cock swells and twitches against him. "Why doesn't my little minx thank me properly."

He smirks. "How, Uncle Blaine?"

Blaine sets him back down. "Go to your room and get naked. When I get up there you better be on the bed and have that ass in the air ready for me to devour."

Kurt giggles when Blaine smacks him on his ass and sends him upstairs.

In his old bedroom, he quickly sheds his clothes and climbs onto his old bed. He goes onto his forearms and keeps his ass up. Pushes his knees out wide so Blaine can see his hole better.

He feels the moment Blaine joins him. Feels hands on his cheeks spread him further open. Feels a thumb trace his rim as hot breath brushes over his hole.

"I think you owe me for your present, little minx," Blaine says.

Kurt moans when a wet finger presses to his entrance. As it pushes in. "W-what do you want?"

Blaine thrust the finger a few times. "Payment."

"What kind of payment?" He's already so lost to the pleasure simmering under his skin Blaine could ask him to skydive naked as payment and he would easily agree.

"Orgasms," Blaine replies. Kurt immediately loves the sound of that. "I have you all to myself for the next three days. I want you coming on my cock or fingers or tongue at least four times a day while we're here."

Kurt has no problem with that. Anything that involves Blaine bringing him to a phenomenal release he'll gladly accept.

"O-Okay.  _ Fuck! _ " He thrusts back when Blaine begins to fuck him with two fingers.

"Time to start paying up." Blaine removes his fingers and quickly replaces them with his tongue.

" _ Fuck! _ " He loudly cries out as Blaine fucks him with his tongue in a way that should be illegal.

He rocks back on Blaine. Already feels his release drawing close. Doesn't debate over what he should do and reaches down to grab his cock. It only takes three strokes before he's coming and spasming around Blaine's tongue.

Where he expects Blaine to stop, he doesn't. He continues to eat and fuck his ass like a man starved. Soon, much too soon, he feels himself start to grow hard again.

"Blaine, I-I can't..." He whines, but still ruts back on Blaine's wicked tongue.

Blaine pulls off enough to say, "You can. Show me how good you can be for me, little minx."

The encouragement is enough to let his body work itself up to another wonderful orgasm. This one takes longer to draw out of him. That need to come has been dimmed from his first orgasm. He works his cock while taking in the sensation of Blaine plunging his tongue in his ass.

Moans and whimpers fall from his lips as he chases that release he hungers for now.

He feels it build and build until he burst. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" He cries out while spilling over his fist. Toes curl as waves of pleasure sweep over him. And he lets himself be taken by them.

After several moments, he collapses to the bed. Too weak to continue holding himself up. A smack to his ass has him looking behind him in time to see Blaine coating his cock with lube.

His hole clenches and body thrums at what's coming.

Blaine lifts his hips back up. "Show me that pretty, pink hole." He spreads his cheeks. "So fucking perfect."

Kurt bows his lower back and groans when Blaine begins to press into him. His thick cock stretches him wide and fills him perfectly. It's only been two days since they last fucked, but it feels like forever with how much he's missed Blaine's cock inside him.

He wiggles his hips. Surprised by how quickly his body is bouncing back from his second orgasm. Need already claws at him. Hunger has him clenching around Blaine and slowly fucking himself back on his cock after he pushes up onto his hands.

Blaine grabs his shoulder. Smacks his ass with his free hand. Rolls his hips in a steady, even pace. "Love watching you take my cock," he quietly growls and smacks his ass again.

"Love how you fuck my ass."

"I know you do, little minx. That's why I fuck this greedy hole as much as I do."

Kurt lets out a gasping surprise when Blaine shoves his body down, plants his hands at his back, and pistons his hips at a quick pace. He ruts his hips against the mattress. Moans at the friction on his cock.

Hands grapple for purchase on his pillow. He clutches tight as Blaine snaps his hips forward with hard thrusts. Lets out gasps and whimpers as he's pushed closer and closer to another release.

Flipped to his back after Blaine pulls out of him, he whines when Blaine lifts his leg and rests the ankle on his shoulder. Wraps an arm around his thigh while pushing out his other knee so he's spread wide. Sighs in relief when he shoves back inside and continues to fuck him.

Sweat coats both their bodies. Cum dries on his stomach from his first two orgasms. But he doesn't notice or care about any of that. Only focuses on the perfect thrusts of Blaine's cock into his ass.

He reaches a hand down and wraps it around his straining cock. Jacks himself until he's coming in hot spurts over his fist and onto his stomach and chest. Contracts around Blaine's cock. The release is amazing, and borders on painful after the first two orgasms But he still loves the pleasure that runs through him. He lazily grins up at Blaine as he continues to fuck him until he slams his hips forward and spills deep inside him. He shudders at the warmth that floods and fills him.

He welcomes the weight of Blaine on top of him after he collapses to the bed. Loves the comfort the feeling brings.

"Sorry, little minx, I know I'm heavy," Blaine pants. Breath rushing over his neck from where his face is buried.

"It's okay. I like it."

They stay like that for several minutes. Blaine finally slips out and rolls off him. Lies beside him on the bed. Takes a look around his old bedroom. "So, this is your old room?"

This is the first time Blaine is seeing his old home. He wasn’t with Jace when he came to pick him up and take him away.

"Yeah." Kurt takes in the room he hasn't seen in three years. Sees things from his old life that seem so foreign and old to him now. "This is where I grew up." He rolls to curl into Blaine's side. Rests his head on his shoulder. "Do you want to hear something funny?"

"Sure."

"I always thought I would lose my virginity in this bed."

Blaine looks at him. "Instead I acted like an idiot and fucked you up against the fridge like a caveman."

Kurt hears the guilt in Blaine's voice. Hates that it's there. "Don't be angry about that," he says to take away the guilt Blaine has. "I loved my first time. No matter where it happened. Don't be mad at yourself for that."

Blaine turns to his side and holds Kurt close. "I still wish I could do things different that first time."

"What would you have done?"

"I definitely wouldn't have acted like the idiot I was. I would have taken you on a date. Stolen kisses throughout the night that spoke of what waited for us at the end of the night." Blaine drags a finger along Kurt's thigh and over his hip. "I would have brought you home and taken you upstairs. Then, after getting you naked, I would have kissed every inch of your body; would have sucked your cock and eaten your ass until you would be crying begging me to fuck you. Then I would have pushed inside your tight body and fucked you long and slow like you deserved for your first time."

Kurt shudders at the picture Blaine paints. Loves that idea as much as he loves his actual first time.

A yawn escapes him. He feels his eyes grow heavy. After an early morning flight, the drive here, and the amazing sex, he's worn out.

Lips press a kiss to his forehead. "Go to sleep, little minx," Blaine murmurs.

He burrows closer to him and lets sleep pull him under.

When he blinks his eyes open hours later, he takes notice of the afternoon sun in the sky and the blanket now covering him. He sits up and sees he's alone in bed.

He finds Blaine downstairs in the kitchen after he pulls on his boxer briefs. Enjoys the sight of him in his jeans that hang open off his hips. He can see Blaine has forgone his underwear. The sight of his happy trail going down and disappearing into his perfectly trimmed pubes a turn on he never expected to be for him.

Blaine looks over to him. Corner of his mouth crooked up in a smile. "Hi, little minx. Rested?"

"Yeah." He walks over to Blaine, who stands at the island thumbing through his phone. "Work?" He tips his chin to the phone.

"Yes. But don't worry," Blaine grabs him and lifts him up on the island top in front of him, "I'm turning my phone off. You have all my attention this weekend."

Kurt knows how important Blaine is at his firm. Knows he's always needed, and has his phone on in case he needs to be reached. So to see him shut himself off from work—something he's never seen in all the time he's known him—fills him with a happiness and love he isn't scared to let in. To see Blaine completely shut out his work shows how much he cares about him. It's a small, simple gesture that has him falling harder for the guy he never saw coming.

Blaine runs his hands up his thighs and grabs at his hips. Yanks him forward so their groins are pressed together. "Hungry?"

"Starved." He rocks his hips forward to show Blaine just what he's hungry for.

Seems the three orgasms Blaine gave him earlier were not enough. He needs—craves—more.

"You want me to fuck you, little minx?" Blaine nips at the juncture of his neck. "Do you want me to stretch that pretty hole open with my tongue? To fuck you until you're screaming and squirming on my cock?"

Kurt moans at the bite of pain in his neck, and at Blaine's words. "Yes," he softly whines. Wants that so much he can't think of anything else but getting that.

Blaine kisses and sucks at one of his nipples. Flicks his tongue over the hardened nub. "Off. Show me that ass."

Feet back on the floor, underwear shoved to the ground, he turns around and sticks his ass out. Hands grab a handful of each cheek. Spread him open. Hot breath rushes over his hole. He shudders. Pushes back for more.

"You're so fucking hungry for it." Blaine licks over his hole. Traces the rim a few times. "You can never get enough, can you, little minx?"

"No." Blaine somehow manages to fill him with a constant hunger that is never satiated. Even though he's come three times already, he wants more. Craves the high of a release that Blaine can give him.

Two thick fingers push into where he's still stretched from taking Blaine's cock earlier. Where he's still wet from his cum.

Blaine kisses at his neck while fucking him with his fingers. He feels his hard cock press into his ass. Aches to feel it stretching him open and fucking him.

"Look at you, little minx. Riding my fingers like they're my cock," Blaine growls.

Kurt reaches back and grabs at Blaine's hip. Digs his fingers into hot flesh while fucking himself on Blaine's fingers.

"Fuck me, Uncle Blaine," he begs in a desperate tone.

"No." Blaine pulls his fingers free.

Kurt is surprised by the turns of events. He faces Blaine with annoyance in his features. "What! Why?"

Blaine grabs his chin. Tips his head back. Presses a hard kiss to his lips. Plunges his tongue into his mouth a few times. "You want my cock. You have to earn it," he growls. "Now, stay here."

Kurt stands in his spot and watches Blaine leave and return holding a bottle of lube in one hand and something metallic and shiny in the other.

"What is that?"

"This," Blaine holds up the object and he sees it's a plug, "is for your greedy ass."

A shiver wracks Kurt's body as he imagines himself wearing that while they do whatever Blaine has planned for the rest of the day. Because he knows Blaine has something planned. He wouldn't make it as easy as him wearing the plug around the house.

"Bend over the island, little minx. Show me that ass."

He does as told.

A gasp escapes him when the cold plug touches his hole. But a moan quickly follows as Blaine begins to press it in. He stretches around the plug. Easily takes it. Immediately takes notice of the fact that it's not as big or thick as Blaine.

"Good." Blaine gives a smack to his ass after the plug is in. "Now, go get dressed. I'm taking you out."

There's the catch Kurt was expecting.

Instead of being upset or unsure about walking around with a plug in his ass, he dives into the idea with excitement and eagerness.

He finds the bag he packed in his room. Pulls on a simple outfit of jeans and a shirt. Shoves his feet into his shoes and ties the laces. Fixes his hair. Notices the flush to his skin that has to do with the plug, what Blaine just did to him in the kitchen, and the promise of what waits for him tonight when they return to the house.

As he finishes fixing himself up and heads downstairs, he notices how much this feels more like them playing house than spending a weekend away together somewhere. The thought causes a flutter in his belly. Fills him with warmth. But he's quick to shove the idea and feelings aside. Doesn't want to confuse and dream of something that will only cause pain when this weekend ends.

He steps into the living room and finds Blaine has removed all the coverings on the furniture and is in the middle of pushing the large ottoman into the corner of the L-shaped couch. He's noticed a moment later when Blaine looks up. Hunger immediately sparks in his eyes when they land on him. He preens at being the one to put that look in Blaine's eyes.

He takes in Blaine's appearance. How he's casually dressed too. But still manages to look sexy and tempting.

"I'm ready."

Blaine walks around the couch and to him. Sweeps his hungry gaze all over him. Pulls him close. "You look so good I'm tempted to forget going out and fucking you right now."

No matter how amazing that sounds, Kurt finds he actually wants to go out now. Wants the experience of being out with Blaine without having to hide what they are. He wants to act like a normal couple.

"No." He pushes Blaine away when he attempts to kiss at his neck. Smiles when he softly groans in annoyance. "You said we're going out, so we're going out. I want to be seen with you without worry of someone noticing us. I want people to look at us and know we're fucking without knowing you're married to my uncle. I want a piece of normal."

A smile spreads across Blaine's face. He pulls him close and sweetly kisses him. "I can do that. I can give you normal, Kurt."

"Thank you." He presses another kiss to Blaine's lips. "Let's go."

In the car Blaine rented, he buckles his seatbelt. Swivels his hips and moans as the plug moves. A hand rests high on his inner thigh. Fingers brush the slight bulge in his jeans.

The hand stays on his thigh the entire drive into town. Kurt has no idea where Blaine has planned to take him. So he's surprised when he pulls into the parking lot of a grocery store.

He looks to him confused.

Blaine just grins and says, "We need food and supplies for the next three days."

That makes sense to him. He climbs out of the car and walks beside Blaine to the store. Heart jumping when Blaine takes his hand and holds it. He smiles to himself at the fact that something so innocent as Blaine holding his hand fills him with such joy.

"First, produce." Blaine steers the cart he grabbed towards the produce section.

He helps with grabbing whatever Blaine asks him to. Climbs onto the end of the cart and laughs with excitement when Blaine begins to push it.

"I love your laugh." Blaine looks at him with so much love it nearly stops his breath.

The words sit heavy on his tongue. He almost speaks them. But swallows them down. Isn't ready to give over the final piece of himself to Blaine just yet. He knows he will soon. Isn’t afraid of that knowledge. Because he’s ready to be completely Blaine’s. Ready for Blaine to own all of him.

Down the alcohol aisle, he steps off the cart and goes to stand in front of Blaine as he debates the selection of wine the store offers.

"This one." Blaine grabs a bottle. "You'll like this one."

He turns to face him. "I'm nineteen, Blaine. I can't drink that."

Blaine sets the bottle in the cart with all the other groceries. "I won't tell if you don't."

He grins. "I know how to keep a secret."

Blaine pulls him even closer. Grabs at his ass without a care as to who may see. Huskily murmurs into his ear, “I know you do.”

They finish shopping and leave. Blaine quickly runs them back to the house to put away the groceries that need to be refrigerated. He stays in the car. Rocks his hips down on the plug. Is tempted to join Blaine in the house and tell him to forget about the rest of their outing.

He's unable to finish the thought before Blaine is walking back out.

"Where to next?" he asks when Blaine climbs back into the car.

"I was thinking of a movie then dinner. How does that sound?"

"Sounds perfect."

At the theatre, they load up on popcorn and coke and candy. Kurt laughs when halfway through the movie they forget about the flick in favor of making out like teenagers. He sits in Blaine's lap and gives all his attention to the amazing mouth against his, and not the movie playing at his back.

They leave the theatre happy and with kiss-swollen lips. And no knowledge of what happened in the movie.

The restaurant Blaine takes him to is one of the more upscale ones he remembers from when he lived there. It's the kind of place where appearance is everything. Where only the rich people can be seen.

He immediately feels out of place when they step inside. Notices the judging look the maître d' gives them. Sinks into himself as he attempts to hide behind Blaine.

If there's one thing he doesn't miss about living in his old town is the judging looks and comments everyone was quick to give out. How the rich kids at school looked down at him because his dad was a simple mechanic, and didn't own a house that cost hundreds of thousands of dollars.

That didn't change, though, when he went to live with Blaine. Although the setting was new, the kids at his new high school were quick to judge him because he was the charity case come to live with his rich uncles.

He was never good enough.

Like now. The way the maître d' looks at Blaine and him says they are not good enough to be there.

"I'm sorry, sir," the stuck-up looking maître d' says, "but we require a dress code. There's a Burger King nearby you can visit."

Kurt feels Blaine tense against him. Hates that he's being talked down to in such a disrespectful way. Wants to hold and comfort him. Take away the shame he must be feeling too.

He reaches down and takes his hand. "Come on, Blaine," he whispers. "Let's go. I don't care."

Blaine gives a soft squeeze to his hand. "Alright. Let's go."

Out in the parking lot, Blaine pulls him close and apologizes for not knowing. For something he didn't do. 

"It's not your fault, Blaine. Besides, I don't need a fancy restaurant like that. I just want to eat a meal out in public with you. Even if it is Burger King."

Blaine chuckles. "We will not be eating Burger King."

Blaine ends up taking him to the pizza place that's still as popular as he remembers it being. High school kids happy about it being Friday night pack the place. They get curious glances every so often as they sit in a corner talking and eating.

As they sit there, he decides to tease Blaine with a piece of information he's been keeping to himself for the last few hours.

He leans in to whisper into his ear. "I have a confession."

"What?"

He sucks on Blaine's earlobe and releases it. Says in a soft voice that only Blaine can hear, "I've been a bad boy, Uncle Blaine."

Blaine instantly tenses against him for an entirely different reason than he did at the restaurant. He turns his head so he's looking at him. "What did you do, little minx?"

Kurt grabs his hand and pulls it under the table. Glad for the red and white checkered tablecloth that hides the fact that he's pushing Blaine's hand down the front of his jeans. "I'm not wearing any underwear."

A low growl passes Blaine's lips as his eyes darken with arousal. "This entire time you've been walking around like that?" He palms at Kurt's cock.

He bites back a cry as he fights from thrusting his hips up against Blaine's hand. Tries to maintain as neutral an expression as he can manage so no one knows what they're doing.

"You wanted to tease your Uncle Blaine, didn't you?"

"Y-Yes."

Blaine moves his hand lower and fondles his balls before pulling his hand completely free. "Let's get out of here, little minx."

He takes Blaine's offered hand leaves with him. Notices the even more curious glances they get.

The drive back to the house is done in less than ten minutes when it should take close to twenty.

He quickly unlocks the door and stumbles inside as Blaine attacks his mouth. The door is slammed shut. He's lifted up and carried to the living room. Set down on the large ottoman, he can't stop his mind from going to when he used to sit in the exact spot when he was younger and watch television with his dad. How he would always end up falling asleep curled into a ball on the ottoman. How he once thought he hated the thing because it took up too much room as he got older. Now, though, as Blaine gets him naked and pushes him down on his back, he finds he loves the oversized piece of furniture that perfectly accommodates both of them.

Blaine grabs his ankles and lifts them until his feet are resting on the edge of the ottoman. Lips ghost down his spread thighs. Hot breath brushes over his cock, that gives a twitch. Blaine gives a quick suck to his balls before grabbing at the back of his thighs where it curves into his ass and spreads his cheeks with his thumbs.

"Fuck, little minx!" Blaine groans at the sight before him. Kurt can only imagine what he sees. What his hole looks like stretched around the plug. "You're spectacular."

Kurt shudders when Blaine lightly taps the end of the plug a few times before slowly pulling it free. He feels empty without it. Whines for something to fill the emptiness he now experiences.

Arms hook under his legs and wind around his thighs. Blaine pulls him until his ass is at the edge of the ottoman. Grabs behind his knees and pushes them down until they're near his ears and his ass has lifted off the ottoman. So he's open wide for whatever Blaine wants to do to him.

The first lick of Blaine's tongue over his hole has him crying out and grasping the edges of the ottoman for support. He looks up at Blaine, who now stands and has his eyes on him as he eats his ass. Sees the desire swirling in his eyes that have darkened considerably.

He drops his head back and moans when Blaine begins to spear his tongue into his ass.

"Oh, god, Uncle Blaine, I'm close."

A hand wraps around his cock and strokes him to completion. He comes with a cry of Blaine's name as he spills over his fist and contracts around his tongue.

It's his fourth orgasm of the day, but he feels like he could still go for hours. And if he knows Blaine like he does, he's positive hours of this is what's in store for him for the rest of the night.

Drunk on his pleasure, he vaguely registers the fact that Blaine has lifted him up and held him while moving to sit on the couch with his legs stretched out on the ottoman. It's only when Blaine begins to guide his ass down around his slick cock does he take notice of the fact that their positions have changed.

"Fuck!" He grips Blaine's shoulders as he sinks down around him. No matter how many times they've fucked, there's still a slight pain he feels at taking Blaine's big, thick cock.

He sinks down until his ass is resting against Blaine's thighs. Until he feels whole and complete. Until the only thing that makes sense is Blaine's cock and sex and pleasure.

Hands roam along his sides. Grip his shoulders and yank him further down on Blaine's cock.

A strangled gasp is torn from his throat at feeling Blaine stretch and fill him more. He ignores the sting of pain. Ignores the voice that tells him this is too much.

"Holy fuck!" He's never felt this full before. Never had Blaine this deep. And he's starting to wonder why. Wants to know why only now is he experiencing this fantastic feeling. Why hasn't Blaine given him this before?

Blaine roams his hands down his back to grab at his ass. "Ride my cock, little minx."

He doesn't need to be told twice. Braces his hands on Blaine's shoulders and begins to move his hips. He fucks himself on Blaine's cock. Roughly lifts and drops his hips. Rolls and grinds them down. Moans as Blaine fucks up into him. As he matches him thrust for thrust.

He leans in and roughly kisses Blaine as he rides his cock. Parts his lips and lets Blaine plunge his tongue into his mouth. Moans and shudders against him when he begins to nail his prostate.

Pressure begins to build. Pleasure from his earlier release still sparks under his skin as new pleasure takes over.

He rips his mouth away from Blaine and reaches back to grab at his thighs. Leans back so he's at a slight angle and continues the movements of his hips.

Sweat dampens his skin some time later. His thighs quiver and ache. His cock sits hard and heavy between his legs. He pants and moans as he fights through the tiredness and strain and continues to ride Blaine's cock.

He's not sure how long they've been on the couch. What he does know is that he's working himself to a phenomenal orgasm.

Blaine grunts and groans as he fucks up into him. Wears a look of need and hunger. Reaches a hand down and grabs at his cock. Lowly growls, "Come for me, little minx," as he jerks his cock.

It only takes a few strokes of Blaine's hand before Kurt is exploding with his release. A loud cry of pleasure falls from his lips as he spasms around Blaine's cock. Thrashes on top of him. Pleasure so great courses through him. His release seems to go on forever.

After several minutes is when he finally collapses on top of Blaine spent. His body still twitches with aftershocks of his release. Ass still clenching around Blaine's soft cock still buried inside him.

Cum covers his chest and stomach. Coats his inner thighs from where it spills out of him. Mixes with his sweat. Makes a mess of Blaine and him. But he doesn't care. He just had one of the best orgasms he's ever experienced. He's riding the high of his pleasure. Is blissed out and content.

"We should clean up."

"Mmhm." He burrows closer to Blaine. Doesn't even attempt to move.

Blaine chuckles. "Come on, little minx," he says in a light, happy voice. "Let's clean up."

Kurt feels the moment Blaine slips out of him. Hates it. Wants him back where it feels right.

It's on shaky legs that he follows Blaine upstairs to the bathroom. Stands under the hot spray and lets it wash away the evidence of what he just did. Enjoys when Blaine washes every inch of his body with a washcloth. Isn't surprised when his cock begins to grow hard.

"Greedy, little minx," Blaine says with a smirk when he notices.

He lets Blaine finish and drag him out of the bathroom and back to his bedroom. Tossed on his bed, he spreads his legs and moans as Blaine sucks his cock and gently fucks his tender ass with two fingers. He comes down Blaine's throat. Pushes him to his back and returns the favor. Swallows every drop of Blaine's release. Kisses his way back up his body.

It's not long after he rests his head on Blaine's chest that he passes out.

* * *

Heat that is unexplainable wakes him the next morning. He's flushed with warmth. Pleasure licks at his skin as his hips rock down on the bed. It's only when he fully comes to himself and shakes away the last dredges of sleep does his brain register what's going on. What woke him up.

A moan is ripped from his throat when Blaine passes his tongue over his hole again.

" _ Fuck! _ " He pushes back on him. Eager for more.

They don't get to do this often. Don't get to wake up together. It's too risky when they're home and Jace is there. That's why it's easier for Blaine to leave him when they finish, that way Jace doesn't accidentally catch him leaving his room in the morning. Although he hates how it makes him feel, like a dirty secret, he understands the reason why they have to do that. Understands why Blaine needs to do that. Understands they need to be safe.

But when they do get moments like this, moments of waking up together in the morning, he cherishes them for how precious and rare they are.

He reaches back and grabs at Blaine's hair. Rocks back on his tongue and finger he now works into him.

Blaine lifts his mouth off him. "Morning, little minx. Thought we could start this day off right. What do you say?"

"I say fuck me, Uncle Blaine."

Blaine growls.

Up on his hands and knees, he whines as Blaine begins to push into him. He stretches around his thick cock. Moans when Blaine is sheathed deep inside him.

Hands grab at his hips and Blaine begins to fuck him with deep, hard thrusts.

His moans mix with Blaine's grunts and groans. He thrusts his hips back to meet Blaine's forceful thrust forward.

The bed squeaks at the fast-paced movements. He just makes out kids playing nearby. Gets off on being fucked in his old bedroom by his uncle's husband as the world goes on around them outside without a clue.

He pushes up onto his knees and winds an arm behind him around Blaine's neck. Looks back at him and says in a sultry, sexy tone, "You fuck me so good, Uncle Blaine."

Blaine slams his hips forward and grunts. Grips his hips tighter. Takes his mouth in a kiss that is bruising and all tongue and teeth. "You love your uncle fucking this ass, don't you? Love when I shove my cock into this greedy hole."

He flicks his tongue over Blaine's top lip. A grin tipping up his. "Yes." He drops back down onto his forearms. Spreads his knees as far apart as he can. Arches his hips higher. "Fuck my greedy hole, Uncle Blaine."

One of Blaine's hands grabs a handful of his hair as the other grabs at his hip. He grips him tight and fucks him with a force so strong and hard he reaches his release faster than he anticipated.

He screams out his pleasure as it slams into him like a freight train. Clamps down around Blaine's dick as he continues to fuck him.

Blaine's thrusts become erratic. He slams his hips forward and shouts as he comes. Cock twitching and flooding his ass with cum.

They've had morning sex a handful of times in the past year a half. But this easily tops all the other times.

Blaine immediately pulls out of him and spreads his cheeks. Runs a finger over where his cum drips out of him. "This hole is so pretty after I've fucked it. How it's red and dripping with my cum."

Kurt softly moans. Smiles when Blaine begins to kiss his way up his back.

"Why can't I get enough of you, little minx?"

He turns over and stares up at Blaine. "Do you want to?"

Blaine replies with an honest "Fuck no" before hungrily kissing him.

He moans into the kiss. Internally preens at knowing Blaine wants him as much as he says he does.

"Come on, little minx. We're going out for breakfast." Blaine sits up and playfully smacks the side of his ass.

"I thought we just had breakfast." Kurt smirks up at him. 

Blaine chuckles. "We did. But you need actual food."

That's the moment his stomach chooses to growl.

Blaine arches an eyebrow, as if to say "See."

"Where are you taking me?" he asks after he’s climbed out of bed and follows Blaine to the bathroom.

"You'll see." Blaine gives a pinch to his still tender ass.

Under the spray of water, kissing Blaine, he murmurs against his lips, "Do you want me to wear the plug again?"

Blaine pulls back with a look of surprise. "Do you want to?"

"Is it weird if I say yes?"

"Fuck no. It's hot as fuck."

Any fear he had at Blaine judging him disappear with that reply. He should have known better that Blaine would never do that. In all the time they've been sleeping together, he's been completely understanding of his kinks and needs.

Blaine shoves the shower door open and walks out of the bathroom after gruffly telling him to stay put.

Excitement buzzes under his skin. It feels electric and powerful.

Blaine returns a few moments later holding the plug and a bottle of lube. "Turn around."

Chest to the tiled wall, a moan is torn from his throat when Blaine's mouth is suddenly on his hole. When he thrusts his tongue inside a few times before he pulls away.

The press of the slicked up plug to his hole has him softly whining. He quickly relaxes around the plug and takes it with ease.

They finish showering and get ready. He pulls on tight jeans and one of Blaine's old Harvard shirts. Enjoys the fact that he can wear it without Jace being there to see and becoming suspicious.

Feet shoved into his boots, and laced up, he grins when Blaine eyes him up and down. Notice the darkness that suddenly colors his eyes when he sees what shirt he is wearing.

"Fuck, little minx, I didn't know you packed that." He draws him close to his body. Feels just how much he enjoys him wearing his shirt.

"I have surprises up my sleeve, too, for this weekend." He thinks of the pieces of clothing he has stowed away at the bottom of his bag. Stomach clenching at the thought of how Blaine will react to seeing him in them.

Blaine growls. "I love seeing you in my clothes."

"I know." He thinks back to the last time he wore something of Blaine's. An old sweater he rescued when Blaine threw it out. Remembers how Blaine saw him in that sweater and risked being caught by Jace who was upstairs taking a shower and pulled him into the laundry room to fuck him.

It was a quick, dirty fuck that left him riding a high, and had him stupidly grinning the entire time the three of them sat around the table at the restaurant where they went to eat an hour later. Blaine wore a matching grin.

Not even Jace and his rude remarks ruined his evening.

"As much as I would love to bend you over this couch and fuck you, little minx, we need to go."

Kurt takes Blaine's hand in his. "Let's go then."

The place Blaine takes him to is one that is new, because he doesn't remember it from when he lived there. The hostess—a young girl with a welcoming smile—seats them outside on the deck area like they request. Tells them their server will be with them in a moment before walking off.

"This is nice. I've never been here."

"Never?"

"It's new. Opened after I left," he explains. He shifts in his seat. Feels where Blaine was only hours earlier. Feels where the plug is now.

A knowing smirk spreads across Blaine's face when he notices him rock his hips again. "Everything okay?"

Kurt gets himself under control as best as he can. "Yes." His voice is tight and strained. Cock already hard in his jeans.

They enjoy a nice, easy breakfast. He tries his hardest not to think of what awaits him the moment they get back to the house.

After breakfast, walking back to the car, he comes to a stop when his past unexpectedly smacks him in his face.

He hasn't thought of Ashton Wilks in over three years. Put the bully behind him the moment he left this place years ago. Didn't want to waste another second of his life worrying about the guy who set out to make it a living hell. So to see him again after three years is a punch to the gut. Blaine immediately notices when he tenses against him.

"What's wrong, Kurt?"

"Can we get out of here? Please," he begs as Ashton gets closer and closer to where they stand.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Blaine looks around to see what is causing his panic. Eyes land on Ashton who is less than ten feet away. "Who is that, Kurt?"

Right as he opens his mouth to reply, Ashton spots him and scowls. As if the mere sight of him is a nuisance he didn't want to deal with.

"Please, Blaine," he quietly begs in a desperate voice. "Let's go."

"Hummer Hummel. Didn't think I would see your face around here again," Ashton says when he reaches them. Voice taunting and mean.

The nickname hurts now as much as it did three years ago. And he hates that Ashton still has this power over him. This hold that he thought he shook years ago. Hates that he can still get to him with a mean look and a few words flung at him.

"Hey, back the fuck off!" Blaine bites back in reply.

Ashton grins. "This your guard dog, Hummel?"

Kurt cowers like he used to around Ashton. Hides behind Blaine like a scared puppy. Desperately wants the ground to open up and swallow him; to disappear.

Blaine reaches back and grabs at his hip in a comforting way. As if to say he's there to protect him. "I don't know who you are, but you should walk away.

"Fuck off, guard dog. I want to talk to Hummer Hummel."

Kurt presses closer to Blaine's back. Wishes he could climb into him and hide away.

"His name is Kurt," Blaine says in a hard, angry voice.

Ashton chuckles. "I know. But I'll always know him as Hummer Hummel. Always so eager to drop to his knees and suck cock. He practically begged to suck mine."

It's hearing those words that something snaps in Kurt. He decides right then and there to no longer play the victim. To cower.

He steps out from behind Blaine and glares at Ashton. The years of pent-up aggression and anger because of Ashton comes to the surface. He takes a step toward him. Feels Blaine's hand on his hip as if to say he's there should he need him. But he doesn't want Blaine to fight his battles for him. He needs to do this himself. To stand up and handle his problems like the grown-up he is.

Instead of playing dirty, he talks to Ashton in a sympathetic voice.

"I'm sorry, Ashton," he says. "Even though I shouldn't, I feel sorry for you."

Ashton snorts. "Sorry for me. Did you go crazy out there wherever you went?"

"No. I just realized I'm stronger than what I gave myself credit for. I realized you were hiding something you hated about yourself." He steps closer to Ashton. Notices his breath hitch and eyes dart down to his mouth before lifting back up just as quickly. "I realized you wanted something you hated yourself for wanting."

"Oh, yeah. What's that?"

"Me."

Deep down he somehow always knew that Ashton liked him. That he treated him the way he did because he was angry. Not at him, but himself. It took leaving for him to realize it.

Ashton's grin falls. He glares at him. "You're fucking crazy!"

Kurt smirks and arches an eyebrow. "Am I?"

Ashton steps close until he's in his face. "Fuck you!"

"You wish." He steps back until his back is against Blaine's front. Proudly grins. "But I have my guard dog to fuck me senseless."

Blaine winds an arm around him, as if to show possession.

He loves the move.

Kurt enjoys when Ashton storms off. He turns to Blaine and kisses him. Throws his arms around his neck and takes in the thrilling feeling of finally standing up to the person who made his life horrible in school.

"That was amazing," he excitedly exclaims.

"You were amazing," Blaine says, pride in his voice.

He grabs behind Blaine's neck and brings him down for a searing kiss that makes him tingle from head to toes.

"Fuck! I want to shove into your tight ass and show you how proud I am."

Kurt moans and grips at Blaine's shirt. Begins to rock into his hand when he palms him. He locks his eyes on Blaine's lust-filled ones.

He wants what Blaine wants. Wants him to push his cock into his body and fuck him until he's crying out with pleasure. Wants to manifest this excitement he has in a physical way.

"Take me home and fuck me, Uncle Blaine."

Thinking of his house as their home makes his heart swell with want. Want for something that is dangerous to wish for.

Blaine drags his hand up and grips his chin. "You would love that, wouldn't you, little minx? Would love to writhe on my cock from pleasure."

"Yes." He moans just imagining it. From picturing riding Blaine's cock and coming long and hard. Multiple times.

Blaine yanks him forward and crashes their mouths together. Nips at his lower lip. Murmurs against them, "You can wait, little minx. Because I have plans for the day."

Kurt huffs in annoyance. Knows Blaine has made up his mind and can't have it changed.

Blaine chuckles. "Don't worry. The moment we get back to the house, I'm burying myself in this ass." He palms at his ass. "And I'm not leaving for the rest of the night."

He shudders at the promise.

A soft sigh escapes him when Blaine kisses him sweetly.

"Let's go."

The first place Blaine takes him is the last place he expects.

"The zoo," he says with laughter after Blaine parks.

"Yeah. I haven't been to the zoo since I was a kid. I want to see some cute animals."

Kurt lets out a soft laugh. But loves the idea. Loves even more the excitement he sees in Blaine's eyes.

"Let's go see some cute animals then."

Although it's not what he thought they would be doing, he has more fun than he imagined. Goes to exhibit after exhibit looking at each animal while holding Blaine's hand the entire time. Finds himself wishing more than once that this could be a new normal for them. That they could go out whenever they wanted without worry of Jace discovering the truth.

"Wish it could be like this all the time," he says as Blaine holds him from behind while they stand in front of the tiger enclosure.

"It will be." Blaine kisses his temple. "One day, we'll be a normal, boring couple."

He desperately wishes one day was today. But doesn't let himself think about that. Enjoys what he's grateful for now.

He turns to Blaine and grins. "I hope not boring. Where's the fun in that?"

Blaine returns his grin. Leans in to whisper into his ear. "You'll still be my little minx who needs to be fucked by his uncle's cock."

"And be a good boy by wearing whatever plug my Uncle Blaine wants me to." He smirks when Blaine groans. Sensually whispers into his ear, "Will you take me home and fuck me now, Uncle Blaine?"

"No," Blaine replies, although he sounds pained to say that. "Let's finish seeing the animals."

They spend a couple more hours walking around the zoo. Blaine steals kisses every so often. Not caring about the few looks they get from the people who have a problem with that.

Kurt loves every second of it. Loves how they feel like that normal couple Blaine spoke of.

"You hungry?" Blaine asks as they walk away from the snake exhibit.

"Not just for food."

Blaine chuckles. "Such a little minx."

They leave the zoo. Blaine takes him to his favorite burger place from when he lived there.

After lunch, Kurt expects them to head back to the house. But he's surprised, and confused, when Blaine takes them to the mall. It's not exactly where he wants to go. And walking around the shopping mall packed with people isn't exactly how he wants to spend his time.

"What are we doing here?" he questions with a soft whine after they climb out of the car and walk to the entrance hand-in-hand. He’s horny and needy, and the mall is the last place he wants to be.

"You'll see," is all Blaine says.

He doesn't further question it. Goes along with Blaine's crazy plan. Once again enjoys how normal it feels to walk through the mall with Blaine while holding his hand. 

They pass store after store until his eyes go wide when Blaine pulls him into a clothing store that sells designer suits that cost more than he has on him. Money wasn't something he concerned himself too much with on this trip because he didn't expect to be doing much of anything outside of fucking Blaine and eating. So to have suits that are two thousand dollars at the cheapest is more than he anticipated. Leaves him hyperventilating a bit.

"Blaine, what are we doing in here?"

Blaine smiles. "Buying you a suit."

His anxiety skyrockets. "I can't afford this," he whispers so the sales associate walking towards them doesn't hear.

"It's my treat, Kurt."

As wonderful as that is, it's too much. He doesn't want Blaine spending that kind of money on him.

"It's too expensive, Blaine. You can't."

"I can, and I want to."

“You shouldn’t.”

“I should. And I will.”

The sales associate reaches them while at an impasse.

"Hello, gentlemen, I'm Marvin. How can I help you today?"

Kurt smiles at Marvin when Blaine explains they're there to buy him a suit.

"Great. Let's get started."

It takes nearly an hour and a half for them to find a suit that is perfect for him. Although he hates the idea of Blaine spending so much money on him, he greatly enjoys modeling suit after suit for him. Loves how his eyes grow darker in desire and intensity every time he steps out the changing room and stands on the small platform in front of the mirrors. Notices his eyes drop to his ass every time he turns his back to him. As if he's remembering what he put there this morning. Heat twists in his belly at the look. At the hunger he sees.

He starts to grow impatient in the process of trying on suits. Wants to just pick one so Blaine can take him home and fuck him for the next several hours.

When they finally land on a suit, a fitted grey suit that he looks amazing in, and a pair of shoes, Blaine pays and they practically run out of the mall to the car. Then Blaine is near racing getting them home.

Once they're home, Blaine attacks him the moment the door closes. Shoves him up against it and drops to his knees. Undoes his jeans and frees his straining cock. He takes it into his mouth and sucks like a man starved.

The wet heat of Blaine's mouth is fucking heaven. Kurt thrust into it as Blaine sucks him. Watches his cock push past Blaine's pink lips stretched around him. Not surprised when he reaches his release as quick as he does. They've both been on edge all morning. Him more so because of the plug.

"Close, Uncle Blaine," he warns.

Blaine sucks him harder. Bobs his head faster.

He releases into his mouth in strong spurts. Comes down his throat. Moans as pleasure takes over and he rides the high he’s hungered hours for.

Cool air hits his cock when Blaine pulls off him and stands. Shivers at the hunger that still darkens his eyes. Already wants to be taken upstairs and fucked even though he just came.

Blaine takes his mouth in a fierce kiss. Shoves his tongue into his mouth and makes him taste himself. He sucks on his tongue. Turned on by tasting himself on Blaine's tongue.

Hands grab behind his thighs and lift him up. He's carried upstairs and to his room. Tossed on the bed, he immediately begins to undress as Blaine does the same.

"Spread those legs, little minx," Blaine growls as he strokes his cock.

He listens. Thighs part for him. Watches as Blaine leans down and spreads his cheeks with his hands. Taps a finger against the end of the plug. The move sending small, delicious vibrations through him.

He clenches around the plug. Wishes it was Blaine's cock instead.

"So pretty," Blaine murmurs as he pulls the plug free.

Hands slide up to the back of his knees. Blaine holds them down and spread apart. Pesses his mouth to his exposed hole.

He whines as Blaine begins to fuck him with his tongue. How he thrusts as deep and hard into him as he can. His cock grows hard.

Blaine pulls off him. "Hold yourself open for me, little minx."

He instantly replaces Blaine's hands with his own. Watches him coat his cock with lube. Moans when he taps the head against his hole a few times before pressing inside.

He takes Blaine with ease. There's a slight pain at not being stretched enough for his thick cock. But it's not enough to make them stop. Hips begin to undulate the moment Blaine is buried balls deep inside him.

"Fuck me, Uncle Blaine," he whines with need. Not caring how desperate he sounds.

Blaine grins. "You're such a horny little minx." He draws his hips back and slams them forward. Does that several times. The force of which he does shoving him up the bed. "This what you wanted? You wanted your uncle fucking you with his cock?"

Not only did he want it. But he ached for it.

"Yes, Uncle Blaine."

Lips press to his jaw and kiss up to his ear. "You're such a slut for your uncle's cock, aren't you?"

"Yes." He lets go of his legs and hooks them over Blaine's thighs. "I love your cock, Uncle Blaine. Want it to fuck me every day."

"Fuck!" Blaine shoves a hand under his back and grips his shoulder. Pushes him further up the bed and begins to fuck him with a forcefulness that he loves.

Sweat slick skin slaps together with every thrust of Blaine's hips forward. The sound mixes with their moans and grunts.

Kurt wraps his arms around Blaine's back and grabs at his shoulders. Uses the leverage to meet him thrust for thrust. Whimpers when he rotates his hips and brushes his prostate. A burst of pleasure zings through him. He seeks it out again. Body craving that wonderful sensation.

Arms fall to his sides when Blaine sits up. He yanks his ass into his lap. Grips his midsection and begins to thrust his hips at a jackrabbit speed.

Head dropped back, he takes the punishing rhythm. Wraps a hand around his cock and begins to jerk himself. The dual sensation pushing him closer and closer to release.

Some part of him doesn't want this to end. He wants Blaine to fuck him for as long and as hard as he can. Wants to feel him inside his body where it feels like they are one connected being.

Blaine growls and turns to his back. He softly moans as he sinks further down his cock. Adjusts his legs and plants his hands on Blaine's chest. Begins to ride his cock with only one goal in mind: to come.

He roughly lifts and drops his hips. Grinds them down. Swivels them around. Grins as he sees pleasure on Blaine's face.

He slows the speed of his hips. Begins to slowly roll his hips at a teasing speed. Enjoys the sensation of feeling every inch of Blaine as he lifts and drops them.

"You love your slutty nephew riding your cock, don't you, Uncle Blaine?" He slowly takes Blaine back into his body. Swivels his hips.

"Fuck yes!" Blaine bends his knees and plants his feet on the bed. Tightly grips his hips and thrust up into him. "Love this hole that always wants its uncle's cock."

Kurt rocks against Blaine faster and harder. Moans when he begins to thrust up into him at a rougher, faster pace.

"Who does this hole belong to, little minx?"

"You." He leans over and kisses him. Murmurs against his lips, "It's your hole, Uncle Blaine."

"That's right." Blaine growls and once again turns them. Hooks both of his legs over his shoulders. Wraps his arms around his thighs and fucks into him without abandon. "This is my hole," he grunts. "And I want to feel it squeezing my cock as you come."

He wraps a hand back around his cock and strokes himself fast. Feels the pressure building. Pushes his body until he's releasing all over his stomach and chest. His cock jerks in his hold as his ass clenches around Blaine.

"Fuck!" Blaine roars as he slams his hips forward and comes.

The warmth of Blaine's release spills into him. Fills him.

They both ride the high of their releases for the next several minutes.

Blaine pulls out and collapses next to him in bed. Both of them breathe heavy and are covered in sweat and cum.

"Will we ever be bad at that?" he questions as they lie there with heaving chests and racing hearts.

He never expected sex to be this great. To want it as much as he does. Especially at his age and with the first person he slept with. He expected mediocre sex for the first few years before he began to have the mind-blowing sex he's having right now. But he hit the jackpot with Blaine.

A grin spreads across Blaine's face after he looks at him. "I hope not."

"Blaine?"

"Hmm?"

"What's the suit for?" It's been bugging him since he began trying on suits earlier. There has to be a reason Blaine bought him the suit. He couldn’t have just wanted to buy him a suit at random.

"For tomorrow."

"What's tomorrow?"

"It's a surprise." Blaine pulls him close. "You'll love it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Trust me."

Kurt touches a finger to Blaine's lips. "I do." A soft groan falls from his lips when Blaine sucks his finger into his mouth. He tentatively thrust it in and out. Presses in with a second one. Watches in wonder as Blaine sucks his fingers like it's his cock. His cock that grows hard again between his legs.

He pulls his slick fingers free and reaches down between their bodies, and between Blaine's legs, to press them to his hole. Tentatively begins to push them into Blaine's ass.

"Fuck!" Blaine begins to rock down on his fingers. Eagerly begins to take them into his body. Like someone experiencing something they've gone years without and want all they can get.

He kisses along Blaine's chin. Starts to thrust his fingers. "Let me fuck you."

"Yes," Blaine sighs. He rolls to his back.

Kurt moves to kneel between his legs. Continues to stretch him. Takes his time since it's been months since he last fucked him.

He thinks of that time. When he shoved into Blaine's body with a hunger and aggression that was new for him. Jealousy had him fucking Blaine with the anger he did. Jealousy towards Jace for being the one Blaine took to his work dinner when all he wanted was to be the one to sit at Blaine's side and be shown off. Instead, he sat home and let his jealousy brew until Blaine came to his room long after Jace fell asleep and he took out that jealousy on his ass.

He fucked Blaine until he was screaming his name and coming around his cock until he couldn't. He claimed him like a madman. Wanted him to make sure he knew who he belonged to.

The favor was returned to him a week later when Blaine fucked him repeatedly after he went on a date that Jace arranged. The date sucked. But Blaine making him come four times that night didn't.

When Blaine whines that he's ready, he pulls his fingers free and slicks up his cock. Presses the head to Blaine's tight opening. Moans at the way he grips his dick as he begins to push in. Wonders to himself why he hasn't done this more.

" _ Holy fuck! _ " he cries out when his hips are flush to Blaine's ass.

Blaine lifts his knees high on either side of him. Grabs at his ass. "Fuck me, little minx."

That's what he does. He holds Blaine's knees down and fucks him with long, hard strokes of his cock. Looks down and watches the way Blaine stretches open around him and takes his dick.

Although he prefers to bottom, he can't deny that he immensely loves when he tops Blaine. When he pushes into his body. There's something about taking over control. In giving Blaine the kind of pleasure he gives him.

"You feel so good around my cock, Uncle Blaine."

Blaine groans as he fucks him harder. He stops long enough to tell him to turn over. With Blaine on his stomach, one leg stretched out between his legs and the other bent, he presses his cock back into his tight ass.

With one hand gripping his shoulder and the other his hip, he fucks Blaine as hard as he can. Hears as skin slaps together and moans fall from both their lips.

"Fuck! I'm close, little minx."

It's not long after his warning does he feel Blaine's ass squeeze around his cock. He loudly groans while still fucking him. He chases that same high. Slams his hips forward repeatedly when he comes. Spills inside Blaine's ass.

Afterwards, lying next to Blaine in bed, catching his breath, heart racing, he feels the day's events catching up to him.

"Don't fall asleep," Blaine warns. "We need to clean up real quick first."

He groans in annoyance at the idea. Wants to forget about the mess they made for now and deal with it after he takes a nap.

"Tired," he whines like a child after Blaine drags him out of bed.

Blaine chuckles. "I know, little minx. I'm tired, too. But we'll sleep better when we are not covered in sweat and cum."

Kurt winds his arms around Blaine's neck after they step into the shower. A smirk spreads across his face as he says, "I like sleeping with your cum inside me."

Blaine groans. "Naughty little minx."

Hot water sprays his backside a moment later, and he's quick to change his tune about not showering. It feels amazing. The hot water soothes his sore muscles. Washes away the sweat and cum that covers his body.

Blaine uses a washcloth to clean where he was less than an hour before.

He does the same to him. Only drops to his knees and spreads Blaine's cheeks to see his hole that is slightly red from being stretched and fucked. His cock twitches at the sight. Tries to get hard again too soon.

"You like what you see, little minx?" Blaine teasingly questions when he stands.

He rocks his hips forward. Drags his half-hard cock against Blaine's ass. "What does that tell you?"

Blaine turns to face him. "That you're a horny little minx."

Horny is right. The moment they left Blaine's place, and he knew what the weekend would entail, he's been hornier than he's ever known. Has wanted Blaine constantly. Like an animal in heat. 

"Your horny little minx."

"That's right. You're mine," Blaine softly growls before claiming his mouth in a hungry kiss.

They make out until the water runs cold and it's time to leave the shower. After drying off, they strip his bed of the soiled sheets and replace them with clean ones.

Once the bed is ready, he climbs on, and the moment his head hits the pillow he's out.


	4. Chapter 4

The first thing he notices when he wakes up from his nap a couple hours later is that he's alone in bed. He sits up and is about to call out for Blaine when he smells something delicious being cooked. His stomach grumbles and has him climbing out of bed and pulling on underwear and a shirt.

Downstairs he finds Blaine moving around in the kitchen preparing dinner.

"Smells good."

Blaine turns to him and smiles. "It's almost ready."

He walks over to Blaine and presses close to his body. Grabs his arms and winds them around himself. Wants to be held. Blaine holds him while he rests his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"Did you sleep at all?"

"I slept a bit," Blaine replies. "I wasn't that tired." He holds him for a few minutes longer before pulling away. "I have to finish dinner."

"Can I do anything?"

"Make the salad."

He goes about making the salad. Washes and chops the romaine hearts Blaine bought the day before. Halves the cherry tomatoes and adds them to the bowl. A smile splits his face as he works. Because this feels all so normal and domestic.

This is what he wants more than anything. He wants to be able to cook dinner with Blaine after an afternoon of great sex. Wants to look at him and know it's just them in a house without the threat of Jace hanging over their heads. He wants to look at Blaine and know their future together is secure.

"Everything okay?"

Blaine's question has him coming out of his thoughts. "Yeah." He smiles. "Just thinking how nice this is. How good it feels to be like this." He turns his attention back to the bowl of uninteresting salad. "Almost feels real. Like we're married and this is our house." Unshed tears blur his vision. "I'm sorry. I'm being stupid."

"Hey." Blaine grabs his chin and turns his head so he's looking at him. "It's not stupid. You're not stupid." He wipes away the tear the rolls down his cheek. "I want that, too, Kurt. I want to give that to you. And I promise you that one day I will. I will marry you. Put a ring on your finger. Make you mine. Because my world doesn't exist if you're not in it. It would no longer make sense. I love you, Kurt." Kurt softly sobs at hearing the words he's waited a long time to hear. "I should have told you months, hell years ago. I'm fucking sick, because the moment I saw you when Jace brought you home I loved you. I wanted you for myself.”

The confession takes Kurt by surprise. But things he didn't understand then suddenly make sense now. The way Blaine avoided him the first few weeks after he arrived to live with Jace and him. How he always found excuses to leave early whenever they were around each other.

Moments shrouded in confusion and uncertainty become clear.

"You... You love me?" He needs to make sure. Needs to hear those words again.

"Yes, Kurt, I love you. You are it for me," Blaine says. "I wouldn't have done everything I did if I didn't love you."

"Like buy my house back for me?"

"Yes. And," a beautiful, unforgiving grin spreads across Blaine's face, "ask Jace for a divorce."

If Blaine wasn't holding him, Kurt is sure he would collapse to the floor.

He's waited a long time to hear those words from Blaine. To know Blaine was truthful in his promises to him. That this wasn't just a fun affair for him to take his mind off things whenever he needed an escape.

This is as real for Blaine as it is for him.

"When?"

"Right before we came here."

"Did you tell him about us?" Kurt isn't sure if he wants Jace to know about them yet.

"No. But he suspects I'm seeing someone else."

He breathes a sigh of relief. The last thing he wants to deal with is an even angrier Jace.

"Was he surprised?"

Blaine shakes his head. "We both knew this was coming. We weren't happy with each other any more. I should have asked for a divorce years ago."

"I'm sorry." Even though he's getting what he wants, that doesn't make what Blaine is going through any less painful.

"It is in no way your fault, Kurt. Okay? I was unhappy before you came into my life. You made me rediscover that happiness. You lit up my dark, dreary world." Blaine pulls him close and presses their foreheads together. "You gave me a reason to live outside of work."

To hear how he affected Blaine makes him ache with love. If he didn't know before, this would be the moment he knew he was in love with the man who holds him.

"Blaine," he pulls back enough to gaze into Blaine's eyes, "I think I've been in love with you for a long time. I just never wanted to admit it to myself until recently because I was scared of how you might feel. You were there when I had no one. When my only family didn't care. You gave me happiness again, too. I found my new home with you."

The kiss Blaine pulls him into is deep, passionate, and full of the love they have for each other.

A soft laugh escapes Kurt when he pulls away a few minutes later.

"What?"

"Nothing." He licks his lips. "I just never thought I would confess my love for you in my old childhood kitchen."

Blaine chuckles.

"I lost my first tooth in here," he reveals. "I was running around while my mom was cooking. I slipped and knocked my mouth on the floor."

"Sounds painful."

"I don't remember it. My dad used to tell me the story." A somber mood falls over him at the thought of his dad. Even though he's been gone almost four years, he still deeply misses him. Wishes he was here so he could tell him about Blaine, and how happy he is with him.

"Fuck!" Blaine curses. "I'm an asshole."

He's confused by that. "Why?"

"Because I have you here doing what I want when I could have taken you to see them."

"We still have tomorrow."

"Yes. I'll take you tomorrow." Blaine presses a kiss to his lips. "Let's eat before the food burns."

They eat dinner while talking about nothing and everything. They avoid the topic of the divorce and Jace. Make plans to vacation for Christmas in Vail. Discuss living arrangements since Blaine figures it would be easier to give Jace the house and move.

"What are you saying, Blaine?" he asks after Blaine says that. Wants to be safe and make sure they're on the same page.

Blaine smirks. "What do you say, Kurt? Do you want to live with me?"

He's up and out of his chair and in Blaine's lap in seconds excitedly kissing him.

"I'll take that as a yes." Blaine chuckles.

"Yes. Yes. Yes." He kisses along Blaine's jaw. Begins to rock his hips down. Shudders when his ass drags along Blaine's semi-hard cock.

Want ignites inside him like a flame coming to life with the flick of a lighter. Hunger claws at his skin. Desire has him rocking faster and pulling his shirt off.

"Fuck me, Uncle Blaine," he softly whines. "Need your cock."

Blaine grabs at his hips and stands up. He carries him to the living room. Drops him on the ottoman still tucked into the corner of the couch. "Does my little minx need his uncle's cock?"

"Yes." Kurt arches his back when Blaine covers the bulge in his underwear. He drops his legs open and rocks up into his palm.

Right as Blaine goes to pull his boxer-briefs off, the memory of what he packed in his bag for this weekend has him sitting up. "Wait." He stands up and smiles at a confused looking Blaine.

"What is it?"

"I have a surprise for you. Wait right here." With that, he races upstairs and to his room.

He finds the risqué pieces of clothing at the bottom of his bag where he shoved them. Is nervous about wearing them for Blaine since he doesn't know how much he's into this kink of his.

It was only a few months ago that Blaine admitted to him after a night of sex that he fantasized about fucking him while he wore lingerie. Where he thought he would hate the idea of it, the moment Blaine was open with him in that way a desire awoke in him too. He would think of wearing stockings and a garter belt and get hard when imagining Blaine fucking him while he wore those things.

That's why he scoured the Internet for the best first set lingerie to wear for Blaine. Searched until he came across a simple black garter belt with garters that clipped to thigh-high, black stockings.

The moment he first tried it on after it came in the mail, he got hard at seeing himself in it.

Just like now.

Standing in front of his vanity mirror, lingerie on, his cock is harder than it was moments before as he takes in the simple yet gorgeous material against his skin. He turns around to look at his ass. Loves how the lingerie accentuates the feature. And how the garters seem to elongate his already long legs.

No longer wanting to imagine Blaine's reaction, he heads downstairs. He comes to a stop at the bottom of the steps.

"Close your eyes."

"Okay."

"Are they closed?"

"Yes."

He finds Blaine sat on the couch naked with his hands over his eyes. The sight of his thick cock curving up to his belly makes him ache for it.

Stood in front of him a few feet away, his heart races with nerves after he tells Blaine to look.

A silence follows after Blaine drops his hands and opens his eyes. For a moment he fears he got things wrong. That he screwed-up. That he read Blaine's fantasy as something he only imagined and didn't want to experience it in real life.

Shame washes over him as he tries to cover himself up. "I'm sorry. I thought you wanted this."

Maybe Blaine only liked the idea of it. Found pleasure in the fantasy, and not in reality.

"Move your hands, little minx," Blaine growls.

Those five words spoken in that hungry voice and the fire blazing in Blaine's eyes are all the reassurance he needs to know he got this right.

Kurt moves his hands to his sides so Blaine has a view of what he wears.

"Turn in a circle. Slowly.”

He turns in a slow circle so Blaine can appreciate every inch of him. When he faces him again, he sees Blaine is stroking his straining cock. He presses his thighs together for some kind of relief. Already aches to have Blaine inside him.

Blaine moves until he's sitting on the couch with his legs stretched out on the ottoman. "Come get on your hands and knees in front of me."

He climbs on the ottoman and gets on his hands and knees. Ass in Blaine's face. Hands go to his cheeks and spread him open.

A thumb circles the rim of his hole. Fingers tease at one of the garters. Blaine pulls it back and releases it so it snaps against the back of his thigh. The area stings and smarts with pain.

"I didn't think it was possible to love your ass more than I did, little minx." Blaine snaps the garter again. He moans at the pain. Clenches around the thumb pressed inside him. "Then you wear this. Fuck."

He wiggles his ass a few times. "It's all for you, Uncle Blaine."

Blaine smacks his ass. Pulls his thumb free and presses in with a finger. Begins to fuck him with it. "You're such a dirty little minx. Wearing lingerie to tempt your uncle. Flaunting this ass and pretty hole."

He pushes back on the finger. Moans when Blaine smacks his ass.

Blaine pulls his finger free and yanks at his hips. "Bring this ass back here."

A surprised gasp falls from his lips when Blaine winds his arms around his waist and lifts his hips until his knees are off the ottoman. "Fuck!" He drops to his forearms. Groans when Blaine spreads his cheeks and licks over his hole.

"Love this ass," Blaine murmurs before spearing his tongue inside him.

He rocks back on Blaine's wicked tongue. Rides it as if it was his cock. Moans when a finger joins the tongue in his ass. Loves how Blaine can't stop petting over the stockings and garter belt.

If there was any lasting doubt about Blaine not being as into the lingerie as he thought he would be, it's gone as he kneels on that ottoman.

Head dropped down, he eyes Blaine's cock. Sees the swollen, red head. Precum beaded at the tip. His mouth waters with wanting to taste. To have it fill his mouth and stretching his lips.

"Want to taste you, Uncle Blaine," he says in a breathy voice.

Blaine groans. Pulls off him. Snaps the garter one last time before he turns around to kneel between his legs.

One hand wrapped around the base, Kurt sinks his mouth down around the rest of Blaine. Feels him stretch his lips and fill his mouth like he wanted.

Blaine's pleasure filled moan fills his ears. Has him sucking and bobbing his head almost instantly. Strokes what he can't fit in his mouth.

"Fuck, little minx." Fingers card through his hair and grip tightly. Blaine begins to thrust up into his mouth. "This mouth was made to be fucked by my cock."

He hums around Blaine's dick. Hollows his cheeks and sucks harder. Pulls off and drags his lips along the side. Eyes lock with Blaine's when he looks up at him. A shudder wracks him at seeing the desire and arousal burning in Blaine's eyes. Eagerly anticipates him letting that arousal and desire out on his ass.

Lips stretched back around Blaine's cock, he sinks his mouth back down on him. Goes back to sucking and bobbing his head. Uses his free hand to tug and massage on Blaine's balls.

He sucks Blaine for several minutes. Then pulls off when he pushes at his shoulder. Groans in annoyance after doing so.

"Don't worry, little minx," Blaine says. "You can suck my cock again later. Now, turn around. I want that ass."

Turned around so his back is to Blaine once again, he goes up on his knees at knowing what's coming next.

"Fuck, little minx, you're so fucking sexy in this." Blaine runs his hands over the lingerie to indicate what he's talking about. "Definitely gonna have to buy you more."

He loves the sound of that. Already knows which pieces he wants next. Still has them saved in his cart on the website he bought this pair from. Eagerly anticipates and looks forward to wearing them for Blaine. And what his reaction will be.

Two slick fingers press in where he aches to have Blaine. They thrust a few times before being removed.

A hand grabs at his hip and guides him down.

"Right there."

The blunt head of Blaine's cock presses to his hole. He pushes his knees further out. Lets out a soft gasp as he slowly takes every inch of Blaine into his body. The stretch one he wanted to feel.

He stills once seated in Blaine's lap. Gives a few strokes to his neglected cock. Begins to undulate his hips the slightest.

"Work that ass, little minx." Blaine grabs at his ankles and yanks them further back.

He leans forward. Plants his hands on Blaine's thighs and begins to move his hips. Slowly lifts them until he's stretched open around the head of Blaine's cock. Roughly drops them back down. Does that over and over again.

Skin slaps together. His cock bounces between his legs. The precum smears over Blaine's thighs. Sweat begins to bead over his skin.

He sits up and reaches back. Plants a hand on Blaine's chest. Moves his hips harder and faster. Rolls and swivels them. Loudly groans when Blaine brushes his prostate.

Blaine winds an arm around his chest and yanks him back. Thrust up into his ass. Mouths at his neck and jaw. Nips at the soft skin. "Bring your legs forward."

Legs stretched out in front of him, Blaine places them on the outside of his. Shoves his legs apart and opens him up as wide as he can. Thrust his hips up so hard and deep it feels as if he's trying to burrow into him; to make them one.

"I love you, little minx," Blaine grunts.

It still feels so surreal to hear those words from Blaine. And to hear him say them with his nickname shows he accepts him and everything that comes with.

"I love you, too, Uncle Blaine," he replies, to show Blaine he accepts everything he is in return.

He loves that the first time they said that during sex was a moment when they are fucking. When they're both being vulnerable in a new way. When he basically told Blaine he accepts him and this kink he has. The moment makes the words feel deeper. More honest.

Hands roam over the garter belt and to the front garters. He moans when Blaine snaps them against his skin. When he skims his hands down and teases his fingers at the top of the stockings.

He never expected lingerie to be this fun and exciting for them. He didn't understand before the appeal of it. But now that he wears it, he gets it. Not only does he look and feel sexier, he loves how he's able to affect Blaine with a few pieces of revealing clothing. How he can be wearing something but practically naked and turn on the man he loves.

He feels Blaine's cock give a hard twitch inside him when he pushes his fingers into the stockings.

"Fuck, little minx. You're so fucking amazing." Blaine lifts him off his cock. "Lay down. On your back."

On his back on the ottoman, he lies there hungry to have Blaine back inside and fucking him. But he lets him take him in in the eager way he does. Lets him roam his hands all over the garter belt, garters, and along the stockings. Moans when he shoves two fingers in him while petting a hand over one of his covered legs.

Blaine thrust his fingers. Fucks him with them as if they were his cock. "You have no idea what I want to do to you in these, little minx," he says in a deep, lust-fueled voice.

"What?" He's curious to know what ideas and fantasies Blaine has in that head of his.

"First," Blaine removes his fingers and wraps his hand around his cock, "I want to paint these stockings with my cum. Then I want to shove back into that tight ass and fuck you while you have your cum-covered legs wrapped around me."

Kurt draws his legs together and brings his knees up to his chest. Holds them there. "Do it, Uncle Blaine." He doesn't care if this will ruin the stockings. They were for Blaine anyways. His to do whatever he wanted.

Blaine groans as he sits up on his knees and begins to jack his cock.

He trains his eyes on Blaine's hand and cock. Unable to look away. Watches the way Blaine begins to fuck his fist. How the head of his cock pushes past the tight circle of his fist before retreating.

The first spurt of cum hits just below his left knee. The wetness quickly seeping into the material of the stocking. Then Blaine is coming all over his stocking-covered legs. Soaking the material with more cum than he's ever seen him release. Knowing it was something he did has a proud grin spreading across his face.

There's no downtime from Blaine as he slicks his still hard cock with lube and shoves back inside him after opening his legs.

He arches and moans at the hint of pain as Blaine begins to fuck him. Legs wrap around his waist as hands scramble against the ottoman for purchase. He finds it against Blaine's back after winding his arms around him.

With Blaine fucking him so hard it feels as if he's taking a punishment out on his ass mixing with the sensation of cum-stained stockings against the skin of his legs, and with how on edge he already was, it's not long before he's screaming in pleasure as he comes untouched between them.

One of the most intense orgasms of his life momentarily takes over every inch of his body until all he knows is the best kind of pleasure.

His ass clenches around Blaine's cock as his body shudders and trembles. Nothing makes sense except pleasure and Blaine and love, and sex so amazing it should be illegal. Because the high he's on is addicting. This release isn’t over and he already wants hit after hit.

The weight of Blaine on top of him after he comes is welcomed.

They lie there for several long minutes riding their individual highs. Both too blissed out to do more than breathe.

It takes some time before Blaine is able to slip out and move off him. Before he can even move himself. And when he moves to stand, it's on shaky legs. Hands on his hips steady him.

"Careful, little minx," Blaine softly speaks into his ear.

"You've turned my legs to jelly." He snorts. "I can't walk."

Blaine easily lifts him up into his arms. "Guess I'll have to carry you."

He winds his arms around Blaine's neck. Not at all minding the situation.

"I'm glad you liked the lingerie," he says as Blaine begins to climb the stairs.

"Kurt, I didn't just like it." Blaine heads for the bathroom at the top of the landing. "I nearly came the moment I saw you."

Kurt grins at hearing that.

Set down in the bathroom, leaning back against the bathroom counter, hands gripping the edge, he softly moans when Blaine kneels in front of him and begins to undo the clasps of the garters.

"Did I ruin them?" He skims his fingers over the cum wetting the stockings to indicate what he means.

"I don't know." Kurt turns when Blaine asks him to. Feels him undo the back garter clasps. "I can wash them and see."

A shudder wracks his body as Blaine grabs at one stocking and slowly begins to push it down. Fingers graze along his leg. The stocking pools around his ankle before he lifts his foot and Blaine pulls it off.

The moment is intimate and so sensual that his cock tries to get hard again too soon.

He looks at his reflection in the mirror as Blaine does the same to his other leg. The sight of him, hair a mess, cheeks flushed with heat, eyes bright with pleasure and happiness, he's such a stark contrast to the person he was three years ago. The boy with sadness and pain in his eyes. He's able to physically see how Blaine has changed him. And not only because of sex. But with the smile on his lips. The love and hope in his eyes. The way he's practically shining brighter than a star.

He looks healthy and happy.

Fingers slip past the band of the garter belt and tug it down. It pools around his ankles. He steps out with one foot and kicks it away with the other.

Eyes lock with Blaine's when he stands and presses to his back and stares at their reflection.

Together, they look perfect. The contrast of their eyes. The blue and hazel. Of their skin. Pale and tanned. Their hair. Straight and chestnut colored to Blaine's curly and dark. Though nothing about them physically matches, they fit in a way that matters. In the way he can perfectly tuck his head under Blaine's chin. The way his body perfectly presses into the empty spaces of Blaine's. Or that their hearts seem to lock together like two pieces of a puzzle that connect.

A smile lifts his mouth. "We look good together."

"We do." Blaine kisses just under his ear. Whispers, "We'll look better when you're wearing my wedding ring."

It should scare him to hear Blaine talk about marriage in a way that makes it sound like a sure thing between them. But he's not scared. Because he wants it as much as Blaine. Has known he's wanted to marry him for years. So to know Blaine is on the same page as him eases his worries and concerns over what his thoughts were on that topic.

He looks in Blaine's eyes in his reflection. "I really hope these last two instances of you talking about marriage are not considered a proposal."

"Kurt," Blaine softly growls, "when I ask you to marry me, it'll be unexpected. And more romantic than us standing naked in a bathroom."

He grins. "Good."

Blaine lightly smacks him on the ass. "Let's rinse off real quick."

After their shower, lying in bed, head resting on Blaine's chest, fingers lazily skimming up and down his back, a question that he wondered about but forced out of his thoughts earlier comes back to the forefront of his thoughts.

"Blaine?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask something?"

"Sure. What is it?"

He takes a deep breath and lifts his head. Finds the courage to ask the question on his mind. "Know this isn't about jealousy, or being better. I'm just being curious."

"What's the question, Kurt?"

"Did he..." He drops his eyes to Blaine's chest. Afraid to look at him when he asks the question. "Did he do this for you? The lingerie."

There's no need to elaborate on who he is in question. Blaine will know who he's talking about.

"Look at me, Kurt."

He lifts his eyes up to Blaine. Finds what looks like hints of pain and shame in them. It's then he has his answer. Knows without Blaine having to say anything that Jace wasn't as accepting of his kinks as he is.

He crawls up and kisses him. Pours his love and support into that kiss. Wants Blaine to know he's not whatever Jace made him feel whenever he revealed this side of himself.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." Blaine pushes back a strand of hair that has fallen over his eyes. Takes his face in both his hands. "You're amazing, Kurt. You accepted this part of me without question or judgement. Not everyone is like that."

"You're the same," he tells him. "Not every guy would be so accepting of me referring to them as uncle while getting fucked."

"Yes. But you have your reasons for needing that."

"I know. But that doesn't mean you need a reason to enjoy a guy wearing lingerie for you. Not everything has to have some reasoning behind it. We all have kinks because we enjoy it without there needing to be a history. Whatever he told you, Blaine, is not true. You are just as normal as any other person with a kink."

A sense of acceptance seems to wash over Blaine. A big, beautiful smile spreads across his face. "Thank you."

Kurt kisses him.

He settles in Blaine's arms and lets sleep pull him under.

* * *

The sounds of the outside world—children screaming in delight and laughing, a car alarm going off, birds chirping—is what wakes Kurt the next morning. A smile splits his face when he feels Blaine pressed to his back still softly breathing. Not only is it not often that he gets to wake up with Blaine, but it's even rarer that he wakes up before him.

Where he's a night owl, Blaine is an early bird. He seems to rise with the sun. So to have him still asleep excites him. Because it means he gets to wake him in the way he loves.

Straddling Blaine's waist after pushing him to his back, he leans over him and begins to kiss down his chest. Lips graze over a nipple. He flicks the hardened nub. Traces the nipple before giving it a hard suck.

Blaine softly moans in his sleep.

He does the same to the other nipple. Teases at it for a couple minutes. Starts to kiss his way down over the defined muscles of Blaine's stomach. Traces the ridges and lines with his tongue. Greatly enjoys the fact that Blaine takes such great care of himself. Works out to maintain a physique that he drools over.

The head of Blaine's hard cock bumps his chin when he kisses at his bellybutton. The touch is a reminder of his eventual destination.

He traces Blaine's bellybutton a few times with his tongue. Dips it inside.

Lips move lower and he kisses at the base of Blaine's cock. Feels it jerk. He looks up and sees Blaine is still fast asleep.

One hand planted on the bed beside Blaine's hip, the other wraps around his cock. He strokes him with quick passes of his hand. Feels him grow harder in his hold.

Another moan reaches his ears. Hips undulate under him; they slightly lift up into his touch. As if Blaine, even asleep, is seeking out more.

He dips his head down and takes Blaine into his mouth. Lips press against his hand.

He sucks and bobs his head. Tongues at the slit. Moans as he quickens his efforts.

It's been too long since he was able to do this. To wake Blaine in this way. The last time being months ago when he was being risky, and had been craving Blaine for days. That's why he snuck into his room and woke him up with a blow job. Knowing his uncle was just upstairs asleep made it better. Especially when Blaine hungrily pushed into his body minutes later. He slapped a hand over his mouth and fucked him until he came around his cock. Tears of joy leaking from his eyes over how amazing it felt.

It was daring and stupid. And so fucking hot that he was turned on the entire day reliving it. He practically jumped Blaine later that night and rode him until he no longer could. Until he collapsed on top of his body spent and delirious with pleasure.

Mouth lifted until he sucks on the engorged head, eyes dart up when fingers thread through his hair. Blaine watches him with arousal burning in his eyes. The look sends a hot streak of lust through him. He sucks the head of Blaine's cock harder. Tongues at the slit. Jerks the hand he has around him.

" _ Fuck! _ " Blaine groans and arches. Head falling back on his pillow. Hips pushing up into him. "Such a dirty little minx," he moans.

Kurt grins around Blaine's cock. Sinks his mouth back down. Sucks and jerks him. Begins to set up a steady, fast rhythm of bobbing his head. Every so often he pulls off and mouths along Blaine's dick. Drags his tongue along his favorite appendage of Blaine's.

Mouth back around Blaine's cock, sucking the head and teasing the underside with his tongue, he groans when Blaine grabs the sides of his head and begins to thrust his hips up. Hands planted on either side of Blaine's hips, he sucks as Blaine fucks his mouth like it was his ass. Deep, hard strokes of his cock into his mouth have him moaning, and not caring about slobbering all over Blaine's dick and balls. His own cock jerks with need for attention. He reaches down and strokes himself as Blaine uses his mouth to get off.

"Gonna fucking come," Blaine announces. "You going to be a good little minx and swallow your uncle's cum?"

He sucks hard around Blaine in reply.

The first hit of cum on his tongue comes moments later. Blaine roars in pleasure a second later when he releases in hot spurts into his mouth. He swallows every drop. Savors the taste of Blaine as he coats his tongue and back of his throat.

He pulls off a few moments later and continues to jack his cock. Seeks that release he so desperately wants.

"Come here." Blaine tugs him up until he's straddling his waist. "Let me." He reaches a hand down and wraps it around his straining cock. Jerks him fast and hard. Thumbs at the leaking head like he loves. "Come all over me, little minx."

Blaine's words are like a pure shot of arousal into his system. He fucks his hand. Pushes and pushes and pushes until he's crying out while painting Blaine's abs and chest with his release.

He trembles and shudders after collapsing on top of him. Rides his waves of pleasure as it ebbs and flows through him. Finally moves to curl into Blaine's side once his orgasm begins to abate.

"I love waking up with you," Blaine happily admits.

"Me too."

The reminder that this comes to an end after tomorrow smacks him in the face. He doesn't want this to end. Wants to stay here where everything feels right and wonderful.

He cuddles closer to Blaine. "Wish we could stay here."

"Me too." Blaine turns to his side. Cradles Kurt's face in one hand. "But we have to go back. We have things to take care of."

He knows he means Jace and the divorce. Plus, he still has school.

"I know. But I loved my time here with you."

"I did too." Blaine brushes a kiss to his lips. "But we can come back anytime you want. Just say the word and we're here."

That eases Kurt's sadness and worries some.

"Let's clean up and eat breakfast. Then we can go see your parents whenever you're ready."

"Okay."

They shower and dress. Kurt helps Blaine with breakfast. Cooks the pancakes as Blaine scrambles eggs and fries bacon. They steal kisses every so often. Sweet ones that make him smile and laugh, and leave him tingling all over.

He never thought life could be this way. Never thought he would be this happy with someone. He saw what his parents had and yearned to have that as well. But he didn't think he would be lucky enough. So to have Blaine enter his life and give him exactly what he wanted makes him feel like the luckiest guy alive. Because who actually gets exactly what they want when it comes to life and love?

He's grateful for what he has. For what he was able to find.

"Whenever you're ready, Kurt?" Blaine tells him after they eat breakfast and clean the dirty dishes.

He doesn't jump at the chance to leave right when he has it. It takes awhile for him to find the strength and courage to tell Blaine he's ready.

They spend the drive to the cemetery in silence. He loves Blaine for knowing he needs to be left alone at the moment. To be in his own thoughts. But that doesn't stop him from holding his hand. As if to say he's still there for him.

"Do you want me to stay here?" Blaine asks after he parks near the headstone.

He looks at him. "Can I have a few minutes alone?" As much as he wants Blaine by his side for this, he needs to do the first part by himself.

"Of course. I'll give you all the time you need." Blaine leans over and presses a soft kiss filled with love to his lips. "Tell me when you're ready."

"Okay." With that, he climbs out of the car and makes his way over to where his parents were laid to rest.

The headstone is simple. Both his mom and dad's names are engraved on it. The day they were born and died beneath. And how they were each a loving wife, husband, mother, father, sister, and daughter and son.

Tears immediately blur his vision as he stares at the headstone. Reads and rereads the parts about his parents being a loving father and mother.

He misses them. God does he miss them. Aches for them in the most painful of ways. His lungs burn as he struggles to breathe. Feels like a person drowning and flailing about looking for purchase on anything.

He drops to his knees and buries his face in his hands.

He knew this would be difficult. Painful. Especially after being gone for three years. But he never expected this. Never expected to feel as if he's been flayed open and had every nerve-ending exposed. As if he's been cut down the middle and left to experience the horrifying pain.

He wants to scream out. To cry until it no longer hurts. Wants to ask why life is unfair in this way. Wants to sleep until he wakes to peace and numbness.

But his pain is demanding. Thrums and throbs like an open wound that can't be ignored. Pulses until it's all he knows. Pushes out everything and takes hold of his every thought and feeling.

Someone softly whispering his name has him opening his eyes. He looks out and realizes he's lying on the grass. Isn't sure when he got there. Soft sobs escape him as tears wet and stain his cheeks. He turns his head and sees Blaine looking at him with concern and worry.

In an instant he's up and crawling into his lap. Finds comfort and warmth in his hold. Feels the pain that still pulses inside him begin to taper off. Feels himself begin to breathe properly again. To stitch back together. As if Blaine is the antidote to his pain.

"I'm sorry," he mumbles.

"Don't you dare fucking apologize, Kurt," Blaine replies. "You're owed whatever you're feeling. There's no apologizing for that."

He buries his face in the curve of Blaine's neck. Softly cries as he still aches. "I miss them so much."

"I can't begin to understand what you're feeling right now. But I get it." Blaine holds him closer. "You're not alone in this, Kurt. You have me."

Blaine's words both comfort and sadden him. Are a reminder that the last of his family wants nothing to do with him. Is ready to kick him out of his life. But he clings to Blaine's promise as he clings to him. Bathes in the soothing comfort of knowing he has someone who loves him, and will be there for him when he would have been all alone.

"I love you." The words feel more honest than they did the day before. He feels more laid bare. More exposed in a way he's never been with another person.

Blaine nuzzles his nose against the side of his face. Whispers into his ear, "I love you so fucking much, Kurt. And I'll remind you of that whenever you need it."

He sits in Blaine's lap until he calms down. Until it doesn't feel as if pain is the only thing he knows.

He turns so his back is to Blaine's front. Relaxes back against him. Stares at the headstone.

"Mom, Dad," he softly speaks, "I'm sorry I haven't been here in so long. I should have visited sooner." He reaches out and plucks away a few pieces of overgrown grass. Cleans off the smudges of dirt on the headstone. Sits back against Blaine. Covers his arms that he wraps around him. "I miss you both so much. But I'm happy." A spark of guilt settles in his stomach at experiencing that happiness. Because he feels as though he should still be feeling sadness. Should still be mourning. "I know it's so soon after you left, Dad."

Blaine kisses the shell of his ear. "There's no timeline to grief, Kurt. You deserve the happiness you have. No matter when it comes."

Blaine's words comfort and reassure him. Make him feel less guilty.

"Thank you," he whispers to him. To his parents, he says, "I met someone. He's amazing. We didn't start in the most ideal of ways. But... But he's the reason for my happiness. He made losing you easier." He takes a breath. Somehow still nervous to admit the next part even though his parents are not there to give out judgement. "I love him." The words fall with ease from his tongue. "And he loves me. I'm going to marry him. I know if you both were here you wouldn't be happy about our relationship for many reasons. But I think you would accept it. Because Blaine makes me happy in a way no else ever has." Blaine squeezes his arms around his middle. "I feel complete with him. Like I finally know why I'm here. It's because of him. I'm here to find my happiness with him. I love you, Mom and Dad."

A weight he didn't know he was carrying lifts off his shoulders at admitting the truth out loud to his parents. Wherever they may be and heard.

When he stands along with Blaine, he's surprised to see him still standing there staring at the headstone as he begins to walk away.

"Blaine?"

Blaine doesn't look his way. Simply takes a step forward and gently rests a hand on the headstone. "Thank you for him," he says in a soft, grateful voice. "I love him in a way I can't properly explain. There are no right words in the English language to describe what he makes me feel." Kurt's heart stutters. He wants to go over to Blaine. But he sees he still has things to say. "I'm going to spend every day for the rest of my life making him as happy as he makes me. Even if I manage a fraction of that, it won't be close." He drops his hand. "I'll take care of him. Make him happy. Love him in the way he deserves." A smile turns up his mouth. "I'm going to marry him. I wish I could get some kind of sign to show you're happy with that."

In a moment that neither of them are able to believe or understand a cool breeze blows across their skin. The leaves of the tree nearby sway and fall. They dance on the breeze and fall around them.

Kurt looks to them and then up to Blaine, who wears the same shocked expression as him.

"I think they accept."

He rushes over to Blaine and into his arms. Their mouths crash together in a passionate kiss. They pour their love and happiness into the kiss. Softly moan.

The wind blowing again has him pulling away from Blaine and laughing. "I think that's their way of saying they've seen enough."

Blaine chuckles. Reaches for one of his hands. Look at the headstone. "Thank you." It's all he says. All he needs to say.

It's nearly noon by the time they get back to the house. Kurt gathers all their dirty clothes to wash while Blaine prepares lunch. With a load of laundry in the wash, and stockings and garter belt hanging to dry after hand-washing them, he cuddles next to Blaine on the couch. He watches the movie he turned on while eating the chicken salad sandwich he made him.

"I love this part." He watches the scene in the movie where Jenna spots Matt while doing the Thriller dance. Smiles as she drags him onto the dance floor and makes him do the routine with her.

"I've never seen this," Blaine admits.

That doesn't surprise Kurt in the least. Not only is Blaine always busy with cases, but his free time is spent usually doing something other than watching movies.

"You need to watch more movies. Have more fun."

"I have fun. I'm having fun with you this weekend."

Kurt smiles at that. He sets his plate aside. "Me too." He moves to straddle Blaine's lap. "But I'm talking about enjoying the little things. Like movies. You work too much. When's the last time you went to the movies? Before Friday,” he tacks on at the end.

Blaine seems to consider the question for several minutes.

"The fact that you need this long to remember shows I'm right."

"Okay, Mr. Honesty." Blaine checks the time on the television. "We have time. Why don't we go catch a movie before tonight?"

"What's tonight?" Kurt curiously questions.

"It's a surprise. What do you say to that movie?"

He nods his head. Mind still trying to figure out what plans Blaine has for later in the night.

They dress and catch a one-fifteen showing of some action flick Kurt only agreed to because the main actor is hot.

"If I wasn't confident in how he felt about me," Blaine leans over and whispers in his ear, "I would be jealous of the way my boyfriend is currently drooling over the guy on the screen."

It's not the first time Blaine has called him his boyfriend. But fuck if his dick doesn't get hard in point oh one seconds flat at hearing that. Like the first time he did.

He looks at him. Sees the playfulness in his eyes. With a quick scan of the theater that says it's only Blaine and him there, he pushes up the arm rests and climbs into his lap.

"I'm not drooling."

"I'm pretty sure you were," Blaine teases and jokes with a soft laugh.

He leans forward and flicks his tongue over Blaine's delectable lips. "I can drool, if you want." He lightly nips at Blaine's bottom lip. "All over your cock. Right here right now."

"Fuck!" Blaine silently groans.

"Let me suck your cock, Uncle Blaine. Want to feel you in my mouth. Want to feel my lips stretch around you."

"Fuck, little minx." Blaine pushes him to the floor between his knees. Hands fly to his jeans and he works them open. Pulls out his stiff cock.

Kurt eyes the long, thick length. Licks his lips. Mouth already watering with wanting to taste.

He wraps a hand around Blaine and strokes. Feels as his cock twitches in his grasp. Momentarily debates with teasing him; with drawing this out for a long time. But he knows they don't have much time until the movie ends. And once the credits start rolling, they have less than a few minutes before the staff comes in to clean.

With that knowledge, he leans forward and sucks Blaine all the way down to the root.

Blaine's soft curse reaches his ears.

He groans around his cock.

It's not often that he deep-throats Blaine in this way. It's only recently that he learned to take all of him into his mouth. Now that he can, though, he tries to do it every so often.

"Holy shit, little minx."

As the movie plays behind him, he sucks Blaine. Bobs his head at a quick pace. Tries to get him off as quickly as possible. That way they don't risk being caught by anyone.

"Fuck! I'm close," Blaine warns a couple minutes later.

He doubles his efforts. Moans when Blaine releases inside his mouth; paints his tongue with cum. He sucks him until it becomes too much.

After licking Blaine clean, Kurt finds himself hauled up into his lap and vigorously kissed. A tongue plunges into his mouth. Blaine moans at tasting himself. Kisses him deeper and harder.

They make out for the last few minutes of the movie.

It's fun and exciting.

"Movie's finished. Let's go." Blaine shoves himself back into his underwear and does up his jeans.

Back at the house, he quickly finds his jeans and underwear yanked down and bent over the arm of the couch. Hands spread his cheeks right before Blaine licks a slow stripe from his balls and over his hole. 

He pushes up onto his forearms. A moan is ripped from his throat when Blaine teases his hole with his tongue. Traces the rim and barely dips the tip inside. Moves lower to mouth at his balls. Sucks them into his mouth.

"Oh, fuck!" He reaches back and grabs a handful of Blaine's hair. Rocks his hips back. Groans when his cock rubs against the arm of the couch. He does that until Blaine smacks his thigh and tells him to stop. "Want to come," he whines in a needy voice.

Blaine smacks him on the ass and stands. He takes a seat on the couch. A grin spreads across his face. "You want to come? Come ride my fingers until you do."

Kurt scrambles to remove his jeans and underwear. He kneels on the couch and straddles Blaine's lap. Two fingers press to his lips.

"Open."

He parts his lips and sucks Blaine's two thick fingers into his mouth. Lets out a soft, sensual moan as he sucks on them like they're his cock.

Blaine pulls his wet fingers free and reaches down between his legs.

He slightly lifts up on his knees. Groans as Blaine pushes in with his fingers while he sinks down around them.

The stretch and thickness is not as good as Blaine's cock. But it's better than nothing.

He rocks his hips. Feels the shift of Blaine's fingers inside him. Grasps at Blaine's shoulders. Lifts and drops his hips.

"Ride my fingers, little minx," Blaine growls as he fucks him with his fingers. Thrust them as deep and as hard as he can.

It's not long before he reaches the peak. And Blaine jerking him off sends him over the edge. He cries out while falling into his pleasure. Trembles as it wracks his body. Collapses against Blaine when it begins to wane. Not caring about the mess.

He winces when Blaine pulls his fingers free. Relaxes into his soft touches and kisses.

"Tired?" Blaine asks when he yawns.

"Yeah."

"We have time. Take a nap."

"Right. The mysterious thing you have planned for us tonight." He lifts his head. "Any clues as to what that would be?"

Blaine smiles. "You'll just have to wait and see." He grabs and lies him down on the couch. "Sleep. I'll clean you up."

Kurt yawns. "M'kay."

When he opens his eyes a few hours later, it's to the sight of his bedroom around him. He sits up. Wonders when Blaine moved him. Is about to call out for him when he notices a folded piece of paper on the nightstand. He reaches for it.

_ Kurt, _

_ Get ready. Come downstairs when you're done. I owe you a first date. _

_ Blaine _

A huge smile splits his face as he reads the note. His heart jumps as excitement has his pulse racing.

A date. An actual date where they both dress up and go out to a nice place. This isn't just another outing to get food. This is them with the opportunity to openly showcase their love without fear of being seen or caught by anyone who knows them.

He jumps out of bed and heads straight for the bathroom. After a refreshing shower, he dresses in the suit Blaine bought him. Finally understanding the purchase.

After styling his hair and slipping on the new shoes that go with the suit, he takes a deep breath and heads downstairs.

The way his heart races one would think he's never done this before. But as he reaches the bottom floor, he realizes he never has. He's never been on an actual date. He's never had a guy take him out to dinner and whatever else should follow. This is a complete first for him.

"Blaine?"

"Over here."

He goes to where he heard Blaine's voice and finds him looking absolutely delectable in his own suit standing at the front door. He resists from jumping him. From attacking him. If he does they'll never make it to their date.

Blaine walks over and sweetly kisses him. "You're gorgeous," he whispers after pulling away.

Kurt's heart flutters at the words. He smiles. "You're not so bad yourself."

Blaine chuckles. Takes hold of Kurt's hand. "Let's go before you become my dinner."

"Don't worry. You can still eat me later."

Blaine groans. "Little minx," he softly growls in warning.

Kurt smirks. "I'm just having fun."

"Alright. I want to have some fun, too, then."

He stays like Blaine asks. Watches him walk away and return a couple minutes later holding something in each hand.

"Face the door."

He does as told. Plants his hands on the wood. Lets Blaine undo his pants and pull them down along with his underwear. Moans when he squeezes his ass and bites each cheek.

"Let's have some fun, little minx."

A small gasp falls from his mouth when Blaine begins to press something slick into his ass. He immediately figures it's the plug. But as he takes more, he realizes this one is longer and thicker. It presses right against his prostate. Unlike the other one.

"So pretty," Blaine murmurs once it's fully seated inside him.

Kurt arches and pushes his ass back when Blaine softly blows over hole. He clenches around the plug. Groans when he shifts his hips and feels it press harder into his prostate.

" _ Fuck! _ "

Blaine turns him to face him after he stands. Pulls up his underwear and pants. Zips them up. Grins as he buttons the pants. "This will make tonight extremely fun."

"I can already tell." He looks down to where his cock tents the front of his pants.

"Good." Blaine runs a finger along the outline of his cock. "By the time we get back, you'll be thinking about nothing but me fucking this ass."

He fights through the desire that floods him. Tries to act calmed and controlled. "Who says I put out on a first date?"

"Oh, little minx," Blaine leans in and whispers into his ear. "You'll want my cock so bad you'll be begging for it."

"How are you so sure?" He's positive Blaine is right. Because he already wants to jump on Blaine's dick. To beg for it.

"How am I sure?" Blaine repeats the question as a sly, knowing grin spreads across his face. "This," he holds up what looks like a small, black remote, "is how."

"What's that?" Kurt loudly gasps and nearly drops to the floor when the plug inside him vibrates. Wonderful vibrations race through his body as his prostate is massaged. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!”

Blaine winds an arm around him. Holds him up. The grin on his face has grown bigger. "I think it's time to go. We'll be late."

Kurt barely registers the ride to the restaurant. His mind is entirely occupied by the vibrations that hit him at random moments. He rocks his hips in the seat. Lets out unabashed moans.

"Come on, little minx," Blaine says with a small chuckle as he grabs his hand and helps him out of the car after they pull up to the front of the restaurant and a valet has taken the keys.

It's a wonder he even manages to stay standing. His entire body trembles. He clutches to Blaine for support as they are shown to their table. Fights back a moan and nearly stumbles when vibrations hit him. He glowers at Blaine, who grins in an evil, sexy way.

"Enjoy, gentlemen."

"Blaine," he softly whines when they're alone, "I... I can't. Fuck!" He shifts in the chair. Grips the edges of the table and rocks his hips. "Let's go. Let's go home so you can fuck me. Please." They haven't even been on their date for an hour and he's already begging to go home.

"No." Blaine crosses his legs and sits back in his chair. Kurt hates how gorgeous and fuckable he looks at the moment. "I want to take you on a proper date."

He playfully glares at him. 

Their waiter arrives at the table before he can say anything in reply.

"What can I get for you to drink tonight, gentlemen?"

"We'll stick with water," Blaine tells him. "We're also ready to order."

"Great. What can I get for you?"

Kurt completely tunes out what Blaine orders as vibrations hit him. He bites his lower lip to keep from making noise. Fights from rocking his hips. From standing and jumping into Blaine's lap and doing something that would get them arrested.

"This is torture," he softly whines after the waiter leaves.

Blaine smirks. "It'll be worth it when we get home."

He loves hearing Blaine refer to his house as home.

"It better be."

"Don't kid yourself, Kurt. You know it will be."

Blaine is right. He knows the promised sex is going to be amazing. Just as it always is.

Dinner passes with ease. Blaine plays nice and doesn't torture him with vibrations once. Lets him enjoy his meal.

Conversation between them comes easy. As normal. They talk about living together. About immediately looking for a place to live when they get back home. Discuss when the appropriate time is to tell Jace about them.

Although he wants to tell him right away to get it over with, Blaine doesn't feel the same.

"Why not? Do you want to keep us hidden?"

"Of course not," Blaine is quick to respond. "It's just bad timing."

"How so?"

"Kurt, I'm about to go through a really messy divorce. The last thing I want is to bring you into that. Besides it potentially being bad for you, I don't want Jace to use our relationship against me."

Kurt realizes he's right. If Jace were ever to find out about Blaine and him, it wouldn't be pretty. It would be an ugly fight. There's no saying what he would do or say to ruin Blaine and his career.

He understands Blaine's reasoning. Understands it's safer to keep them a secret for a bit longer. Is willing to do so to protect him.

"I didn't think of that." He takes a drink of water. "I don't want to make this divorce more difficult for you."

"Yes, Jace knowing about you and me would make things more difficult. But I want to protect you, more than anything, from him. We don't know what he would do to you if he found out."

A shiver wracks him as he considers how Jace would react towards him at finding out he's been sleeping with his husband. He already doesn't like him. So it wouldn't be difficult for that dislike to grow and manifest in an ugly way.

They change the topic of conversation. Discuss the kind of places they want to live in. Where they want to live.

They finish dinner and leave.

On the passenger side in the car, squirming in his seat, Kurt can't contain his excitement at knowing they're going home. But that excitement falls away when Blaine drives them further into the city.

"What?" He looks around confused when they park. "I thought we were going home."

"No. This date is still going." Blaine shuts off the car. "It wasn't just dinner, Kurt."

Kurt humphs in annoyance. "I can see that."

Blaine chuckles. "What's wrong?"

"You know what's wrong."

"No, I don't."

"Liar."

"True." A hand covers his crotch. He pushes up into Blaine's touch. Moans at the duel sensation of him palming his cock while vibrations wrack his body. "Listen, little minx," Blaine murmurs into his ear, not easing up on the vibrations. "Do you want my cock?"

Is that a trick question? He wants nothing else.

"Yes," he breathily replies.

"You can have it the moment we get home. But first, I want you to watch this show with me. Can you do that?"

It'll be difficult to do, but he's going to try. "Yes."

"Good. Let's go. The show is about to begin."

The show ends up being Swan Lake. But unlike the original, both leads are male.

Kurt is enthralled the entire time. Sits in amazement and wonder as he watches the two male leads dance with so much chemistry it almost feels too intimate. Watches as the story beautifully unfolds through dance. Actually cries at the end when the Prince and the Swan are reunited.

He enthusiastically claps along with everyone else in the audience when the cast takes a bow. Almost wishes they could stay and watch it again.

"Did you like it?" Blaine asks as they leave.

"I loved it." He presses close and kisses him. "Thank you for bringing me."

"I wasn't sure if you would enjoy that or not. I'm glad you did."

"I didn't know I would like ballet as much as I did. Maybe it was this one. I guess I have to watch something else to see if it's for me. But this one is definitely for me."

Blaine holds his face and strokes a thumb over his cheek. "I love seeing you so happy."

He smiles. "It's because of you."

He softly moans into the kiss Blaine gives him. Is instantly reminded of what his body wants when his cock brushes Blaine's thigh.

"You going to take me home and fuck me now?"

"Is that what you want?"

"More than anything."

The drive back to the house is pure torture. Blaine continuously sends vibrations through him. The plug massages his prostate. He's so hard and needy by the time they make it home and inside that he's close to combusting.

He practically jumps on Blaine and ruts against him like a dog in heat. Seeks out that release he's been fighting against all night.

"You're wearing too many clothes," he tells him. Begins to pull at his jacket and shirt.

"So are you."

They both quickly undress. The sight of Blaine's hard, thick cock makes him needier.

"On the couch," Blaine orders.

Lying on the couch, legs stretched out on the ottoman, annoyance starts to brew as Blaine stands above him doing nothing. "Are you going to fuck me or not?"

"I'll fuck you. First, I want to taste you."

He moans and arches off the couch when Blaine leans down and sucks him into his mouth. Fingers thread through his curly hair as he sucks and bobs his head. He thrusts up into his mouth. Cries out with his release not even a couple minutes later when Blaine makes the plug vibrate again.

Blaine pulls off him. Licks his lips. And where he expects him to stop the vibrations, he lets them continue. Lets the plug vibrate and massage his sensitive prostate until he's hard again. Which is in no time.

"Oh, god!" He thrust his hips up. Seeks out friction he doesn't get. 

Hands grab behind his knees and push his legs up. He holds them when Blaine asks him to. Groans when he spreads his cheeks and looks at where the plug is buried inside him.

"Your hole is so pretty stretched around this toy." Blaine grabs the end of the plug and begins to slowly ease it out. Only to push it back in. Starts to fuck him with it.

Kurt starts to rock his hips as best as he can down on the plug. Feels himself already drawing closer to another release. Drops his legs and wraps a hand around his cock. Strokes himself fast and hard. Fucks up into his fist and down on the plug. Cries out when another release hits him.

The warm jets of cum hit his stomach and chest as he clenches around the plug. He strokes himself through his orgasm as Blaine continues to fuck him with the plug. A small his passes his lips as he winces when it becomes too much.

Blaine stills his movements. Slowly eases the plug out of him. Sets it aside. "I'll be back in a second."

Kurt lies there in a heap of pleasure and happiness. But still hungers for Blaine's cock. To be fucked by him.

A wet cloth pressing to his heated skin brings him out of his thoughts. He looks up at Blaine, who smiles down at him. He drops his eyes to his cock still hard between his legs. Aches to have it inside him.

He reaches a hand down and strokes him. "Fuck me," he quietly begs. Thumbs at the head of Blaine's leaking dick.

"Not yet." Blaine pushes his hand away. Stands up and steps away from the couch. "I still want to have some fun."

Kurt sits up. "How?" He's all for fun if it means more amazing orgasms.

Blaine wraps a hand around his cock. Slowly strokes himself. "Did you clean your stockings?"

He smirks. "Yes."

"Go put them on for your uncle."

He's up and racing to the laundry room in no time.

The stockings are clean and stain-free. He slips on the garter belt. Attaches each garter to the stockings. Loves how he feels once he's got everything on. That sense of sexiness and naughtiness that seems to come out when he wears the lingerie.

"Look at you, little minx," Blaine groans when he walks back into the living room.

He notices Blaine's cock jerk. Smiles at knowing he's the reason for that.

Without being told, he kneels on the ottoman and leans over to grip the back of the couch. He sticks his ass out. Tempts Blaine with what they both want.

"I feel so empty without you, Uncle Blaine." He looks over his shoulder at him. Wiggles his ass. Sees the fire raging in his eyes. "Come fuck me. Come fuck my ass you love so much."

After sucking two fingers into his mouth, he reaches back and pushes them inside his ass. Fingers himself as Blaine watches. He bites his lower lip as he keeps his eyes on Blaine's, who's eyes don't stray from where he fucks the two fingers into himself.

In a sensual voice he says, "You like that, Uncle Blaine? You like watching me stretch my ass for your big cock?" He moans and pushes back on his fingers. "Please, Uncle Blaine," he softly pleads in a desperate tone. "Give me your cock."

A hand shoving his hand away has him excited. He grips the couch with both hands again. Lets Blaine spread his cheeks and lick over his hole. He shudders and moans. Gasps when he snaps a garter against the back of his thigh while shoving his tongue into him.

He looks back and locks eyes with Blaine as he looks up at him. Trembles as he sees the pure lust and passion in them.

Blaine's strong tongue thrust inside him. Fucks his ass in a way that has him desperate for something more.

Lying on his back after pushing Blaine away, he spreads his legs. Shoves one of the pillows on the couch under his hips. Crooks a finger at Blaine once he's ready. "Come over here and fuck me."

Blaine grins and settles between his legs. "With pleasure," he growls.

Kurt audibly gasps when Blaine shoves inside him with one hard thrust after slicking up his cock. He closes his eyes and adjusts to Blaine's girth.

Lips press to his in a soft kiss. "Are you okay, little minx?" Blaine whispers.

Eyes open to Blaine lovingly staring at him. "I'm great." He hooks his legs over Blaine's hips; crosses his ankles at the small of his back. "Fuck me."

Blaine pulls his hips back and thrust them forward. Does that over and over. Grinds his hips forward every so often.

The whimpers and moans he releases mix with the sound of skin slapping together. He grabs at Blaine's shoulders. Meets him thrust for thrust. Bows his back when Blaine hits his prostate. Feels himself grow closer to another release.

Blaine holds him as he flips them over. Shoves away the pillow. "Ride my cock."

He maneuvers his legs and comfortably situates himself on top of Blaine. Plants his hands on his chest and begins to move his hips. He lifts and drops them. Swivels them around in small circles. Smiles when Blaine groans and grips his hips tightly.

Hands roam from his hips to his thighs. Blaine fingers the garters. Snaps them against his skin. Moves his hands lower to roam over his stocking covered legs. He feels his cock twitch inside him as his fingers graze over the soft material.

Wanting Blaine to see the stockings, he sits up. Feels him slip out of him. He carefully leans back and plants his hands on Blaine's thighs. Then he moves his legs so they are on either side of Blaine. His knees bent.

Blaine grabs his knees and spreads them apart. "Look at that pretty hole."

He trembles when Blaine presses a thumb to his hole. Barely pushes in with it. Hips rock down on the thumb. Hole clenching around it. "Please," he groans.

Blaine pulls his thumb free and rubs the blunt head of his cock over his hole. "This what you want?"

"Yes." The head pushes past the first ring of muscles. "Want your cock."

Blaine's free hand grabs at his shoulder and yanks him down on his cock. The stretch is amazing. The fullness is something he will never get over.

Thighs tremble as Blaine grabs at his knees once again, and he holds his position.

"Fuck." Blaine groans as he thrust his hips and slowly draws them back. "Look at you stretched around my cock. How your hole stretches open for me."

He drops his head back. Can only imagine the view Blaine has of him taking his cock. Is kind of disappointed he can't see that.

A whine leaves him. "Want to see," he disappointedly says.

"Where's your phone?"

"P-Pants. On the floor."

"Do you want to grab it?"

Before he can think, he's up off Blaine and quickly going for his phone. He climbs back on Blaine just as he was and hands him his phone after unlocking it.

Blaine holds his knee while aiming the phone at where he stretches him open.

He hears the sound of a picture being taken. Looks when Blaine holds up the phone for him to see.

The image captured and displayed on the screen affects him in a way he didn't expect. The sight of his hole stretched around Blaine's cock is sensual and erotic. And beautiful in some strange way. To see them connected in the most intimate of ways two humans can be is profound and stunning.

He clenches around Blaine at the sight. Burns the picture onto his brain. Rocks his hips as he continues to stare at his phone screen.

A thought he never expected to have, and wants to follow through with, pops into his head. "Record us," he says in a breathy voice.

It could be dangerous and stupid for them to do that. Especially if the video were somehow to get sent to Jace. But it's exciting. Thrilling in a way that makes his pulse race.

Blaine's eyes go wide with surprise. "Seriously?"

"Yes."

He feels Blaine's cock jerk inside him as he quietly curses. A smirk spreads across his face at the desperation and need and excitement he hears in Blaine's voice.

Kurt hears as Blaine begins to record. He begins to move his hips. Bounces up and down on Blaine's cock with a hunger and need that Blaine matches with his own thrust up into him.

"That's right, little minx. Ride my dick like you love," Blaine roughly says. "Such a slut for your uncle's cock, right?"

"Yes."

He whimpers when Blaine smacks his inner thigh. Snaps one front garter against his thigh. Thrusts his hips harder down.

Soon his thighs begin to quiver and shake from holding his position for too long. He begins to worry about dropping down in exhaustion. But he quickly finds himself pushed off and on his front on the ottoman with his ass raised after voicing his problem aloud.

One hand grabs at an ass cheek and roughly squeezes the soft flesh. Pulls it aside so his hole is exposed.

"Such a pretty hole."

He looks back as best as he can and sees Blaine holding his phone above his ass. Watches as he records himself push a thumb slowly inside him. As he fucks him with it.

It's not long before he feels the blunt head of Blaine's cock pushing back inside him. He moans as Blaine sinks deep inside his ass. As he bottoms out. Hips press flush against him.

Blaine pulls back and slowly sinks back inside. He records as every inch of him is taken over and over again. As Kurt stretches open around him.

He drops his head and groans. Pushes back on Blaine and clenches around him. "Fuck me," he begs. He's had enough of this teasing Blaine is doing. 

Flipped to his back after Blaine pulls out, he sees he no longer has the phone. "No more recording?" He doesn't care either way. As long as he gets fucked.

"No." Blaine grabs his stocking-covered legs and places them over his shoulders. Pushes back inside him. He runs his hands down Kurt's legs. Grips his thighs.

Kurt bows off the ottoman when Blaine roughly thrust into him a few times. Hands claw at the cushion before finding purchase on Blaine's thighs.

"Such a perfect ass," Blaine grunts as he plunges his cock as deep as he can.

He barely registers what Blaine says. Is too focused on how wonderful he's making him feel. The pleasure that streaks through him every time he hits his prostate. The way his body tingles and buzzes with a growing release.

Blaine leans over him. Plants a hand by his head. He stills when their eyes lock. And something shifts. The moment quickly goes from frenzied and desperate to slow and gentle.

He drops his legs. Lets Blaine pull off the garter belt and stockings. Softly moans and whimpers when he slowly starts to fuck him.

When they sleep together, it's usually them fucking; going at it for hours rough and hard and dirty. But this is no longer that. This is them making love. This is Blaine showing with his body that love he has. This is deeper and more intimate than what they were just doing.

They haven't made love since a month before the two weeks when they didn't sleep together. When emotions and feelings seemed to push to the surface for both of them. When they needed slow and drawn-out.

Legs wrap around Blaine's waist. He winds his arms around Blaine's back and grabs at his shoulders. Greedily accepts the kiss he gives him. 

They move together in a perfect rhythm.

"Want this with you for forever," Blaine murmurs against his lips.

"Me too."

Kurt isn't sure how much time passes when he finally feels himself at the precipice of something amazing.

When Blaine starts to jack him off, he comes almost instantly. Cries out Blaine's name in pleasure as he comes between them in warm, thick spurts.

"Fuck!" Blaine groans as he continues to stroke and fuck him. Follows with his own release seconds later.

Afterwards, with Blaine half-lying on him, both of them sweaty and breathless, Kurt looks at the man he fell in love with. Finds Blaine watching him with so much love in his eyes it nearly makes his heart burst with joy.

No matter what should happen, he knows he has that. He has Blaine's love. And that's enough to get him through any obstacle that should get in his way.

They finally climb off the couch half an hour later and head upstairs to the room. Blaine makes love to him again. This time with them lying on their sides and Blaine entering him from behind.

It's just as intense and amazing as downstairs.

The long day and night has his eyes growing heavy not long afterwards. And he passes out before he knows it.


	5. Chapter 5

An alarm going off is what wakes him the next morning. He groans and mumbles at Blaine to shut it off. The sound stops a second later only to be replaced by Blaine telling him they need to get up.

He cracks an eye open and sees the sun is barely beginning to rise. "Too early," he tiredly whines before burrowing further under the blankets.

The blankets are ripped away from his naked body. He looks at Blaine with annoyance while trying to curl into a ball to stay warm.

"Get up, Kurt. We have to get ready to leave."

The reminder of what today brings fills him with sadness and dread. He wishes he could stop time and stay in this wonderful, perfect moment with Blaine. That he didn't have to go back and face his uncle, who will do god knows what now that Blaine asked for a divorce and gave him the house where they live.

He sits up and looks at Blaine with worry. "I don't want to see him." He feels horrible for saying that about the last family he has. But Jace has never made it easy to love him.

"I know. But we have to. We need to go back and deal with him as soon as possible. Get this over with."

"You're right." He melts into Blaine's touch when he runs his fingers through his hair. "We should deal with him now instead of later. Will you at least fuck me in the shower before we go?"

Blaine chuckles. "Of course."

Picked up and carried to the bathroom, Blaine sets him down in the shower and turns him to face the wall before dropping to his knees. Hands spread his cheeks and an all too familiar tongue passes over his hole.

He reaches a hand back and runs his fingers through Blaine’s messy curls as he slowly fucks his ass with his tongue. A moan passes his lips. “Oh, god, Uncle Blaine. That feels so good. Love when you eat my ass.”

Blaine growls and fucks him harder. Pulls back and shoves two slick fingers into his ass. “You love when I fuck this ass with my fat cock more, don’t you?” He thrusts his fingers. Purposely brushes over Kurt’s prostate.

Kurt whimpers as pleasure sizzles under his skin. “Yes. Please, Uncle Blaine. Fuck me with that fat cock of yours.”

Hot water falls down around them after Blaine stands and turns on the shower. Then he’s slowly pushing into his still tender ass.

Blaine huffs out a heavy breath when he’s buried deep inside him. “You sore?”

“Yes,” he honestly answers.

That reply is how he finds himself slowly fucked in the shower. Blaine takes his time bringing him to the edge of a release and sending him over. He comes with a soft cry of his name as he clenches around his cock.

Blaine follows moments later. Grunts as he buries himself deep inside his ass and spills inside him.

Afterwards, after Blaine pulls out and turns him around, they kiss and clean each other. Savor the last hours they have to themselves.

A few hours later, sitting next to Blaine on the plane, hand held by him, and head resting on his shoulder, disappointment fills him at this amazing weekend being over. He would give anything to stay with Blaine. To avoid going back to a place where the person who doesn't like him waits.

“I love you,” Blaine whispers into his ear.

That is exactly what he needed to hear. “I love you, too.”

By the time Blaine parks his car in the garage of his house later that day, Kurt dreads getting out and facing Jace. Just because he knows he'll be angry about the divorce.

Blaine takes his hand. "Ready?"

He can and will do this. Because what waits for him—for both of them—is one he will gladly fight a few battles for.

He confidently smiles at Blaine. "Ready."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you stuck around and read this porny story (LOL) of mine, I hope you found some enjoyment in it.   
> If you have any questions about the story hit me up on Tumblr. I'll answer what question you may have after reading the story.


End file.
